Bitter Confectionery
by RyterHarpie
Summary: The world is a cast of millions all enteracting for only seconds at a time. On a rare few occassions people are thrown together by chance and happenstance. Usually only for a few moments. But sometimes it can last forever.   Currently Cho/Shika Lee/Gaa
1. Chapter 1

Stumbling through the streets trying to make his way home at three in the morning was not how Shikamaru Nara had envisioned his night ending. To be fair he had planned on being out of the house at 3 A.M. but that plan had also included spending the night in a warm bed pressed up close to an even warmer body.

An angry set of brothers and the whim of his latest conquest had quickly put an end to any such thoughts.

Taking a deep drag of a rather pathetic crumpled cigarette Shika let out a sigh and rubbed his face in tired frustration.

"Troublesome woman. No common courtesy. Where did she expect me to go?"

It was too late to even attempt to sneak into his apartment without his roommate noticing and any other girls he could call up would either be asleep or too much of a hassle to deal with. Even thinking about explaining his situation to one of his fans was enough to give him a headache.

No. He wasn't going to bother with anymore women tonight.

The other option was to find a nearby hotel. Not likely anywhere would be open this late even if he did find a vacancy he'd left his wallet in his jacket, and his jacket with the psychos.

Wonderful.

Huffing out another smoke tinged sigh Shika let his body sag in defeat.

"I suppose there's nothing for it. I'll just have to sneak in and hope mom's completely out of it."

"Um...excuse me sir. Are you alright?"

Shikamaru frowned in confusion before looking cautiously over his shoulder to seek out the source of the voice.

'Who else would be stupid enough to be out this late?'

Not just one, but two people stood behind him staring out of a lit doorway. One, a tall ebony haired boy wearing an almost grotesque amount of green, stood further in the street partially blocking the other form from view. He'd obviously been the one to call out to Shika as the other while not cowering was holding back slightly. Interest piqued Shika turned fully to face to two strangers.

"I'm fine. If you could tell me where I can catch the nearest bus I'd appreciate it."

The black haired boy frowned slightly before shaking his head. Shikamaru didn't need to be able to read minds to know what was coming next.

"There are not any bus stops around here. At least not for several blocks. The residence of the neighborhood feel that it would cheapen the air quality. Besides the last bus ran hours ago."

Rolling his eyes heavenward Shika sent a curse to the blonde haired banshee that had been the cause of all of his troubles.

"Of course."

There was a long moment of silence as both of the other two young men hesitated. To Shikamaru's surprise it was the other male who stepped forward to offer assistance this time.

"If you want you can come in and use our phone to call a cab or a ride...that is if you want."

Shikamaru couldn't help but size up the boy as he stepped out a bit furthur from behind the raven haired boy. This guy was shorter only slightly shorter than his green clad friend, but was definately rounder. Not quite fat but chubby. With the spikey 'almost red' brown hair spikey brown hair he looked almost like a hedgehog.

"You're cute you know that."

As the hedgehog blushed cutely Shika was certain that his assessment was correct. The guy was almost sickenly cute.

"The forwardness of youth. To chase after love even when it so unexpectedly appears. I am so envious of you Choji-kun!"

The black haired boy grabbed hold of Choji and spun him around effortlessly. Which was a bit of a surprise given the weight difference. Was nice to see the other boy blush as he was twirled around though.

"Lee put me down! We're in public!"

The taller of the two is quick to put down his friend and scratch behind his head in embarrasment.

"Ah...Sorry Choji-kun. It seems I was carried away once again."

"You mentioned a phone?"

Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle as the two simultaneously looked up at him in surprise having obviously forgotten his presence during their little show. His hedgehog was the first to regain his composure and, still blushing, step forward and take Shikamaru's hand gently tugging him into the open doorway. Unable to help himself Shikamaru lazily took in his new surroundings. The color scheme was slightly disconcerting. Everything was done in soft blues, greens, and purples. There was a large mural of a field full of butterflies against one wall and on the other was a display case full of pastries and sweets blocking off a back room presumably leading to a back room filled with kitchen supplies. His guide huffs a bit and continues to tug him along further into the shop. From his vantage point Shikamaru could see faint red swirls on the other males cheeks.

"Sorry about that. Lee overreacts sometimes. He's... a bit excitable. It was partially your fault though. You shouldn't go teasing strangers who knows how I could've reacted."

"Who says I was teasing. You are..."

Shikamaru is cut off abruptly as a black object is pushed forcefully into his hands. He frowns down at the cordless phone before looking back at the chubby brunette.

"There you go. The phone is one the wall just dial whoever and feel free to wait around for a ride. Me and Lee, I'm Choji by the way the loud guy up front is obviously Lee, are just gonna be cleaning up and getting ready for tomorrow. If you need anything else just yell."

Before he can say anything the hedgehog is quick to move away from him and head towards the front of the building to where 'Lee' is waiting with a huge grin on his face. breathing of sigh of troublesome under his breath Shika turns back to the phone to give in and finally call for a ride.

~/I believe in butterflies but do they Believe in me?/~

It'd taken quite a bit of prodding and calling but Shika had finally managed to manipulate someone into coming to his rescue. The only down side was that it'd take at least an hour before said saviour would arrive. By then he'd have to totally forget any thoughts he had about a good night's sleep. Feeling drained the young man sank bonelessly into the nearest comfortable looking chair and closed his eyes.

"I swear I'm giving up on women completely. They bring nothing but trouble."

"Really? That's rough."

Too tired to actually be surprised Shika lazily opened one eye to stare at the smiling store worker. The brown haired boy was standing over him holding a plate with two steaming mugs and a couple of animal shaped pastries. Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow as the plate is laid down infront of him and the other man settles down into a seat across from him wih one of the mugs. Choji is blushing down into his cup but not taking a sip from it.

"I thought you'd like something to eat. It's just some of the left over shortbread cookies from today or yesterday as it's so late. We had some coco too, so I thought you'd like something while you waited for your ride."

Making the effort to sit up, Shika reached out and grabbed the nearest cookie. Surprisingly enough it's what could be a deer or maybe a mutated dog. He smiles at the thought before chomping down on the poor cookie creature's head. Appeased by the show of appetite his host finally takes a sip from his mug and grabs his own cookie from the tray. Chewing thoughtfully on the remains of the animal Shika turns his full attention onto the other brunette.

"Where'd your friend go? Seems irresponsible to leave you all alone with a stranger."

"Not really I can take care of myself just fine. Besides Lee only stuck around because he didn't have to work tonight."

"He doesn't work here then?"

Choji shook his head a frown started to form on his face as he tried to explain the situation.

"He does during the day, but he also has a night job. I hate keeping him over because I know he'll wear himself out."

Shika couldn't help but be a little disappointed by the way Chouji talked about the other male. Which was quickly followed by irritation at himself. He'd just gotten kicked out on the street because of his overly active libido. He did not need to get thrown out in the cold again because he of a pair of pretty dark chocolate eyes.

'But they are really nice eyes.'

Shaking off that thought, Shikamaru turned his attention to the mug sitting closest to him before returning to his conversation with the brunette.

"You're worried about him over working himself but you're still here."

That gets him a light chuckle.

"Well we couldn't both leave you to wander around the shop unattended. We're good samaritains. Not idiots."

Shika mutters what could have been smart ass under his breath with no real malice before reaching out blindly for another of the surprisingly tastey animal cookies.

"Doesn't answer the question of why you're still here after hours. You've gotta be a really dedicated worker to be here this late."

"Not really. I actually live upstairs. I'm only up this late because the store was busy today and there was a large order I needed to finish before I could head up. Was lucky to have Lee. If I'd been on my own I don't know what..."

Sometime during their conversation the cookies had been whittled down to a single butterfly shaped cookie in the center of the plate. Neither had paid enough attention and had made a grab for the lone treat. Shikamaru had gotten to it first but he'd become much more interested in the warmth of Choji's bigger hand covering his own. Shika looked up only to see Choji looking everywhere but at him. The fact that he made no move to remove his hand though gave Shikamaru think that maybe the move had been intentional on the other's part.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm just use to getting the last one."

'Look another shot at my self-esteem has hit dead center.'

Sighing Shikamaru slowly removed his hand out from under the other's warm digits. He leaned back in the overly comfy chair and once more closed his eyes.

"Yeah. Take it. I don't like sweets very much anyway."

"You sure?"

Shika nodded his head slowly and waited for the other to take the cookie. There was a long moment of hesitation followed by a soft snap. Shikamaru smiled and reached out his hand again taking hold of the other half of the butterfly. As he brought it to his lips and ran his tounge along the indent that the others fingers had made in the baked good he couldn't help but think the last one tasted just a bit better than the others.

~/Fluttering free and wonderful but hardly very real/~

Shikamaru was splayed over his desk exhausted. He was desperately in need of a cigarette but was not yet ready to replace the lingering taste of sugar with the flavor of his favorite smoke. Not that he was allowed to smoke while in class anyway. Yawning Shikamaru tried to find a comfortable spot on his desk in the hopes of catching a few more minutes of sleep.

"Mr. Nara are you alright?"

Grumbling Shikamaru sat up and met the eyes of his full class room. The students were all staring at him curiously.

'Whenever I actually give a lecture they're a million miles away. Give them free study and they suddenly want to pay attention to the front of the room. Students.'

Reaching out for the something to write with Shika stood up and turned away from the class and started to write furiously on the board. A collective groan rose up from the collected students which did a lot to pick up his mood.

"Since you have time to worry about me, I think you deserve a bit of a challenge. Work out the equation on the board before you leave. Anyone who hands in a blank sheet gets to have detention with Anko."

There was an even louder groan and what could have been whimpering from somewhere in the back. Honestly he couldn't blame them, but they'd brought it on themselves hadn't they. Settling back into his seat Shikamaru once more sought out the sweet spot on his desk for a bit of daydreaming and hopefully a nap...

"You know if you continue to fall asleep during lessons eventually Tsunade is going to get fed up with it and fire your ass."

Giving up on his need for sleep Shikamaru pulled himself away from his desk and braced himself mentally for what he knew was waiting for him outside of the classroom doorway. A pretty, if a bit thin, blond with a severe ponytail and forelock stood leaning nonchalantly against the frame. The blond smirked at the look of utter defeat on Shika's face before walking into the room and leaning over the desk, giving him a full and strategically planned view of her assests.

"You know Shika that attitude towards a pretty girl isn't very nice. Especially when said pretty girl drove across town before the sun was even up to make sure you made it back to home saftely."

"I said thank you Ino. Don't be annoying."

He knew giving in and calling his fellow teacher would be a bad idea come morning, but from the way her face was going red he had seriously under estimated the situation. Choosing to avoid the lecture that was obviously brewing Shikamaru stood up and walked around the desk and out of the room. He made it half way down the hall before the yelling started from the classroom. He should've just taken his chances walking home in the dark. Then again he wouldn't have met up with the cute little hedgehog last night if he'd just wandered off...

"SHIKAMARU YOU STOP RIGHT THERE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU THINK..."

"Hey Ino how about I take you to get something to eat? I'll even treat this time."

That was enough to shock the woman into silence thankfully but not for long. Shika looked over his shoulder and watched as the blond pressed down on her dress and straightened her hair before planting a only half forced smile on her face and walking up to take his arm.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. Even if you are a bit of an ass."

Shikamaru just nodded and allowed the girl to pull him towards her car. Today might not be as bad as he first thought.

~/Where are the wild and free animals roaming? Are there any left/~

"Hi I am Rock Lee and how can I...AH! IT IS YOU! Choji-kun your youthful admirer has returned!"

Shikamaru had a new respect for the brunette man he'd met last night. If this Lee was like this EVERYDAY then he no doubt had to put up with a great of embarrasment on a daily basis. Not that the regulars in the shop seemed to mind the exuberance. Only one or two even bothered to look up at th shouting which told even more about the Beside him Ino was making a face and could practically hear her protesting his choice in 'dating' spots. He would've agreed with her if Choji hadn't choosen that moment to walk out from the back covered in flour and toting a tray of cupcakes.

"Lee I've told you before to stop scaring the customers. Oh. Hello again. I didn't expect you'd be dropping by again today. I'd have thought you only visited shops after closing."

Smirking to himself Shikamaru shook his head half in denial and half in amusment. It was nice to know there wasn't any of the awkwardness that usually followed him after a soft moment with a girl...wait...Did last night count as a 'moment'? They'd shared some cookies and waited for him to get picked up from a shop he wasn't supposed to be in in the first place. Even if that wasn't the case they'd only met last night. There's no way that counted as a moment. Now that thought was disappointing. But not enough to wipe the smirk off his face.

'I suppose I'll have to make the next time count then.'

While Shika was loss in thought Ino had made her way over to the counter and was busy browsing over the treats in the display case while carrying on an animated conversation with the dark haired male. If he knew her she'd be flirting with the boy trying to bring down the price on something or other she'd complain about eating the entire drive back to her house. Why he always managed to invite these headaches onto himself he didn't know they were never worth it in the end.

"So...Your girlfriend is really cute."

Then again hard work had it's perks.

"Ino is not my girlfriend. She's a friend with a car. She picked me up from here last night so I told her I'd treat her to something to eat as thanks. I don't have a girlfriend right now."

"Really? Cause I remember you saying something about women causing nothing but trouble last night."

Shika cringed internally at the reminder of the unpleasant part of last night. He'd lucked out that he'd gotten his wallet back before he'd gone into work. Not so lucky it'd been delievered by her crazy younger brother with a threat to stay away from his sister on pain of death. Not the best memory to have or to explain to a potential flirting partner.

"I don't need to have a girlfriend to call women troublesome. Some things are undeniable facts that anyone can pick up on."

Chouji gives him a look that screams bullshit but gives him the benefit of the doubt and changes the subject.

"You know you never bothered introducing yourself. That was a bit rude."

"Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara. Don't think I caught your last name last night Chouji-kun."

It was good to see all of his charms from last night hadn't been lost in the light of the day. Would be a shame not to see those cheeks turn suck a cute crimson. Especially with the darker painted on swirls.

"Akimichi. Erm...I'd perfer if you just called me Chouji. Lee's the only one to call me Chouji-kun..."

He was using that soft tone while speaking of the ebony haired man again. Shikamaru looked away from Chouji to take a glimpse at Lee who was still keeping busy with Ino's order. He looked back to Chouji with a little less amusment at the blush then he first had.

"Is he your type then?"

The sound that his chubby companion made was a cross between a dying parrot and someone torturing a bagpipe. The next thing he knew he was being given a muffled apology as Chouji practically ran for the back room.

'Well that answers that question.'

Digging into his pocket Shika drug out a cigarette from one of the pockets on his jeans and placed it in his mouth without lighting it before making his way over to Ino and _Lee_.

"You're taking too long. Just pick something already."

Shika was certain if looks could kill Ino'd have him twelve feet under. Her glare changed to something sly and almost evil as she turned back to Lee. Leaning in, to give a full few of clevage no doubt, she stage whispered loud enough that everyone in the little bakery could hear her.

"Don't worry about him Lee. He has a jealous streak a mile long."

As Lee started to spout some nonsense about youthful vigor but Shikamaru had managed to entirely tune him out opting instead to lean against the glass counter and stare at the door leading to the back. It didn't take long for a reddish brown head to peek out from behind the door, blush wildly at a wave and grin from Shika, and then disappear again into the kitchens. Shikamaru smirked to himself and turned back to the front of the bakery. It looked like he'd found a challenge worth going after in the little baker.

~/They are where the butterflies flutter, play, fly and rest/~

"Did you see the eyebrows on that Lee guy? Huge! Like mutant caterpillars trying to fight each other. And the youth talk. If I hear one more thing about youth..."

Ino had been talking non-stop since the minute they'd left the bakery. If Shikamaru had been listening he'd have already said something rude to get her to be quiet. Luckily for Ino his mind was focused on more pleasant things. Like the lovely shade of apple red he could force out of certain round cheeks and if that cute color could be brought out anywhere else on the nicely built frame...

"...and then there was the fatty in the back!"

'His skin would probably feel warm to the to...wait. What was Ino saying?'

Shikamaru reluctantly tuned in to the blonde girls babbling as she turned the conversation to his recent potential conquest.

"I think he was LOOKING at me! Did you see the way he kept sticking his head out and blushing in our direction? So not my type. Though with the way these truffles taste I might be willing to let him keep his little crush."

"He wasn't looking at you."

There was a long moment of silence as Ino tried to get over the shock of being interrupted. Shika for his part was trying hard to pretend he hadn't said anything at all. It wouldn't do to have Ino start getting ideas. It'd be a hassle to play along with her imagination or worse keep her far enough from the truth that she didn't cause trouble for him before he'd gotten a real chance at the pastry chef. Turned out that Shika needn't have worried. Ino smiled birghtly. Walking up to him calmly she linked their arms together and leaned heavily on his shoulder.

"It's sweet that you get jealous but you really don't need to worry. I only have eyes for you right now."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket for a cigarette.

"Gee thanks."

Feeling she'd made her point Ino quickly started up another tangent that Shikamaru was quick to tune out. It wasn't that he didn't like Ino. She was smart, not that anyone'd notice just listening to her, and even though she wouldn't put up with his bullshit she was always there for him if he needed a friend. The trouble was Ino was like most girls. Not a real challenge and in the end far more trouble than they were worth. Now Chouji. Chouji was...adorable. They'd only just met and Shikamaru's interest had already been brought to the forefront. The boy was clearly taken by his co-worker, but since they weren't together it presented an acceptable amount of difficulty. Besides that Shika couldn't see himself ever getting tired of the soft glow that the bigger boy's skin took at a well aimed quip or the way he moved fluidly around his kitchen. Not to mention the way his pants practically clung to his rounded ass.

'Wonder how it'd feel under my fingers? Firm? No probably soft. Bet it'd turn red if I...'

"SHIKAMARU!"

The push wasn't expected. Neither was landing on his ass in the middle of the sidewalk. The look of complete and utter hatred directed at him from the quivering blond towering over him was however pretty much what he expected to see.

"Shika you weren't even listening!"

There was no point in lying, would only result in a bigger scene. Shrugging Shikamaru stared up at her and waited for the inevitable. It didn't take long. Ino huffed in annoyance and stormed off, probably hoping that he would go running after her. Sighing Shika turned his head up towards the sky. Bright blue despite the city smog. Clouds fluffy and soft looking. He'd always wanted to be a cloud. Free to float lazily through the sky. No worries, no idiot students, no problems. Just gently being pulled and pushed by the wind.

"You have no idea how lucky you are."

The clouds silently continued to make their slow way across the sky. Mocking Shikamaru with their calm.

~/I Miss The Sky Where We Used to Live/~

"Oh. Hello Shikamaru-kun how are you? You are late today."

Shikamaru waved distractedly at Lee as the ebony haired boy bustled past him towards a couple at one of the booths in the shop. It'd been three months since he'd found the little shop and started his presuit of the little hedgehog hidden in the back of the shop. He'd come back to the bakery almost everyday. Usually he made it in the morning to grab a coffee, a muffin, and maybe a quick chat with Chouji before he'd have to run off to teach another group of dense students. If he were running late, which was maybe 2 days out of every three, he'd stop in after work which gave him more of an opportunity to talk with his newest novelty. Through repeated exposure Chouji had stopped being shy, not that Shikamaru couldn't get a good blush on a good day but he was finding it nice to have a conversation without the cutie running away from him.

"Shikamaru nice seeing you again. You're lucky you made it when you did."

Chouji leaned in close to Shikamaru's ear to whisper conspiratorially sending a shiver down the cloud gazers spine.

"It's been a slow day. We would've closed up hours ago if the love birds hadn't stopped in."

Hiding his interest in Chouji's heat, Shikamaru leaned away from him and turned back to look at the couple in question who were currently being harrassed by an over zealous Lee.

"Yeah I can see how an unwanted customer can be troublesome. If you want I can head out?"

Chouji shook his head and smiled softly at Shikamaru.

"You can stick around for a while if you want. I'm just going to be closing up as soon as Lee heads out. I could fix you something small though before I get to it."

"Lee's not sticking around tonight? Thought you two were pretty much joined at the hip."

The rounder boy blushed slightly and swatted half heartedly at him with his apron. Shika chuckled and raised his hands in obvious surrender.

"Alright already. You can hold off now Cho. But really where's Jolly green running off to?"

The other boy made a face at the question that looked half pained. He recovered quickly though, that soft smile returning to his face but this time it didn't reach his eyes.

"Um...He has to work tonight. So I'm cleaning up by myself."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the remark but didn't comment on the hesitation or the change in attitude. Choosing a change of subject as a safer choice at the moment.

"If I'm sticking around while you close up I think I'd like some of those spicy pretzel things."

"I just don't understand you. You come here everyday, but you don't have a big sweet tooth. At the risk of losing a repeat customer maybe you should start eating lunch somewhere else."

"Hmph. Not like I can find well made food anywhere else. Sides, where else can I legally loiter and get free samples?"

Chouji mumbled something about free loaders but the insult didn't have much heat to it. Shikamaru, deciding that standing around like an idiot wasn't winning him any brownie points, wandered over to the closest booth and settled in to wait for the shop to close up for the night.

~/The Dark Storm Clouds Could Never Touch Our Happy Home/~

Shikamaru didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, but he'd woken up under a blanket to the soft sound of voices. One of which he couldn't recognize.

"Don't be too upset with Lee. It was my fault he stayed behind so late."

"Nonsense! Chouji-kun could not have known that that youthful couple would take so long to serve."

"Regardless we're going to be late because of this little side project of yours Lee. It's hard enough keeping up appearances when you're on time. When you're late YOUR clients all fall to me. If you can't handle two jobs then I suggest you quit working here."

"Neji-kun that is not fair! I am seldomn late and always make up transgressions by working later than anyone else in the shop!"

There was a snort that Shikamaru could only assume had come from Neji the newly identified third person.

"So you'd perfer working here then? If that's the case I can arrange for you to leave the Hyuuga Household. After all you hardly bring in much buisness do you?"

There was a sound of movement followed by a loud clatter and crash that almost made Shikamaru drop his feigned sleep. As it was he was having a hard enough time not opening his eyes and seeing what had happened. Thanks to Neji he didn't have to wait long for an answer though.

"Just like the lower class always resulting to violence. I hope it was worth it. By tomorrow this little candy shop will be a vacant lot."

A silence followed that held so much open hostility that even Shikamaru was absently leaning forward trying to hear when the other shoe would drop. Instead of the racous of a fight like he expected. The long pause in conversation was filled with something far worse.

"Get out Hyuuga before I do something else it think is 'worth it'."

The threat in Chouji's voice was something Shikamaru hadn't expected from the bigger man. The Chouji he'd come to know was anything but aggressive and could forgive most anything with a blush and an akward smile. To hear so much venom and hate in that husky voice was scary...and slightly thrilling if the chill running down Shikamaru's spine was anything to go by. There was a great deal more shuffling and then the sound of two sets of footsteps heading towards the door. Shikamaru could hear Lee's voice mumbling something, but couldn't quite make it out from his spot in the booth. As soon as the little chime on the door signaled their exit though he was quick to sit up and stretch. He took a look around the room and noticed one of the smaller tables had been knocked over and a tea cup had shattered against the floor during the little scuffle that must have ensued. Shika wracked his brain trying to think of how best to approach this subject with Chouji without seeming like he was ease dropping.

'Not like it's my buisness anyway. I should just leave it alone. He would tell me if he wanted me to know.'

Even as he told himself this, Shikamaru knew it was bullshit. He'd had invested this much time and effort into courting Chouji because he had felt a kind of chemistry with the other man, and even if they weren't in a relationship they were still more or less friends. Shikamaru was a lot of things, but he wasn't one to leave a friend in need. Leaning back against the cushioned seat again Shikamaru started up his plans for trying to get Chouji to talk to him about the strange little visit he'd just had. The other brunette saved him the trouble however by walking back into the room and taking a seat beside him on the comfortable cushion. The heavier boy ran his hands through his spiked locks staring down at the table infront of them like it was the most interesting piece of furniture in the galaxy.

"I suppose you heard all that then. Sorry. I really did try to keep it quiet back there. Neji...Neji has a way of bringing out the bad side in people though."

Nodding absently Shika reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and popping one into his mouth before responding.

"Yeah. I can tell. So Lee's working for him then?"

Chouji sighed and leaned back further into the seat beside him.

"Yes and No. He works with Neji at one of his families shops. Lee's always been friends with Neji...well I wouldn't call them friends but Lee's weird about things like that. Thinks of them as 'manly rivals'."

Shikamaru chuckled at that and went to light his smoke only to have it removed from his mouth. He glared at Chouji, but the other man didn't seem to notice.

"Shouldn't smoke these. They're bad for you."

Huffing Shikamaru lightly kicked the other boy under the table. That at least got a small smile from the other male which was quickly replaced by that glazed over look of sadness that he'd had when he'd first sat down.

"I don't think Neji quite realizes that Lee only thinks of them as friends. Lee...He told me once that they'd dated for a while. I don't think he's fully gotten over that yet."

"So he's a possessive ex? You try warning Lee?"

Chouji gave him a look that clearly read 'have you forgotten who we're talking about?' and Shika could sort of understand why it would be useless to warn the raven haired boy. Lee was eternally optimistic. Shika couldn't see him given up on anybody. Especially a long time friend.

"You know firing Lee would probably solve a few of your problems."

As soon as the words left his mouth Shikamaru knew without any lack of certainty that that was the wrong thing to say. Chouji had sunken further into himself and looked on the brink of tears at the statment.

"Chouji I didn't..."

"You're right though. Lee's going to run himself into the ground trying to help me and working with that...that.._Neji_."

The righteous disgust put into the man's name had Shikamaru back on edge. He hadn't meant to upset Chouji again and hearing the silent rage in Chouji's voice was starting to set off another bout of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat Shika reached out and wrapped an arm around Chouji's shoulders, leaning into the other man's side.

"I'm sorry I said that okay. I wasn't thinking. If you like him that much maybe...maybe you should tell him? Might convince him to stop working for the shitty ex."

Chouji bumped their heads together softly to get the other male's attention but didn't pull out of the hug. In his peripheral vision he could make out the blush staining tanned cheeks.

"I don't like Lee like that. I wish you'd stop saying that. It's embarrasing."

Shikamaru pulled back just enough to make eye contact with the other brunette.

"You really don't like him?"

The blush on the other man's cheeks almost managed to cover his entire face. He turned away from Shikamaru's intent gaze before mumbling out an answer.

"I...For a while I had a crush on him when he first started working here but that was a long time ago. It's embarrassing when you tease me like that. It's almost as bad as the fake flirting."

Shikamaru's eyebrows drew together in confusion. He grabbed hold of Chouji's face in both of his hands and forced his hedgehog to look up at him.

"Who says I was faking?"

Chouji gave Shikamaru a look of one part indignation and one part annoyance before trying, and failing to pull away from him.

"You walk in here almost everyday with one girl or another glued to your side chirping up at you. Outside of your teasing, from what I've seen, you haven't exactly shown any inclination towards men. Even if you did swing in that direction there's no way you'd really be interested in..."

Chouji was cut off by the firm pressure of soft lips against his own. Followed closely by a determined tounge that invaded his mouth, trying to hard to learn and memorize every single sweet taste it came into contact with. Chouji let out as loud moan that was swallowed by Shikamaru's demanding kiss. The Nara pushed the bigger male down into the cushion never breaking their joined mouths until the burning ache in his chest finally became too much and he had to pull back. Straddling Chouji's hips Shikamaru smirked down at him, admiring the kiss bruised soft lips and wide eyed look that were a result of his handiwork.

"Still think I was just teasing you?"

When there was no response from the brown haired boy under him, Shikamaru swooped back in for another soul searing kiss. The response this time was instantaneous. Chouji surged forward, big hands placed on the leaner boys chest, not pulling him closer but definately not pushing him away. Their tongues came together inside Chouji's sweet tasting cavern fighting for dominace. Shikamaru easily won the fight drawing out the most delicious sounds from his partner. A hand made its way into Shikamaru's hair pulling out his tight ponytail. Shikamaru pulled back taking Chouji's lip between his teeth, tugging on it slightly before letting go. He could feel the shudder pass through the other man's body. Taking the shared arousal as consent Shikamaru worked his hand under Chouji's shirt, his fingers coming into contact with surprisingly firm flesh.

"Sh...Shika..."

A thrill ran up Shikamaru's back at the sound of his name leaving kiss swollen lips for the first time.

"Yeah?"

"Shika..I..I..."

Shikamaru pressed himself harder into Chouji's soft body wanting to sink into the burning heat starting to pool in his groin.

"Y..eah?"

"Ithinkyoushouldleavenow."

Nara continued to press himself into his hedgehogs body moving his hips to a gradually increasing the rhythm as the need to be closer started to over take him and the need to touch, to claim, started to burn throughout his mind. One of his hands found a hardening nipple and was slowly torturing it the same way its owner was torturing him.

"Sorry...di...didn't quite catch that. Slow it down yeah."

There was a loud groan, neither could've been sure who let it loose, but the vibrations that ran through them both were appreciated and enjoyed by both men.

"Shika...maru! You...You..."

Shikamaru didn't bother waiting for the sentence to end before leaning into capture the lips he could wait to taste again and again and again. The hand he didn't have under Chouji's shirt was making its way down to the baker's pants carefully taking hold of the zipper over the growing heat. There was a sudden hard push followed by a feeling of vertigo. The next thing Shikamaru knew he was staring up at the painted ceiling of the cafe. Chouji was still laying on his back on the couch. From the floor Shika could hear how hard the other man's husky breathing as he tried hard to collect himself.

"I. Think. You. Should. Leave."

The soft but firm words were worse than a bucket of ice water. At least the water would've gotten rid of his little friend. Leaning up on his elbows, Shika turned his head towards the other man on the couch, face schooled into something aloof even if he could quite hide his disappointment.

"You going to tell me why?"

Chouji didn't look at him. Instead he covered his face with one of his arms and let out a soft sigh before attempting to find an answer.

"I...Shikamaru...this isn't...Why do you have to make things so complicated?"

Shikamaru smirked at that. He was obviously starting to wear off on his little baker, even if this wasn't the best way to realize it.

"Troublesome..."

Chouji lifted his arm enough to send a glare at the other man. Shika chuckled and leaned back against the floor placing his arms behind his head as a pillow.

"Not talking about you. I'm obviously the one starting trouble. Surprised you let me get that far."

The laugh he got in return was just what Shikamaru needed to settle his nerves down a bit. Both men sat in the quiet of the darkness. The afterglow of their little almost moment was awkward but not overbearing. It gave them both hope that everything could possibly be alright.

"You know I still want to be here for you right? Even if it's just as friends."

"...Yeah. I don't think I know how I feel about...you know...more..."

There was a longer pause this time before either spoke while both tried to gather their thoughts.

"So...I still need to leave or can I stick around for tonight?"

"Heh. You think you can manage to keep your hands to yourself? I mean I AM irresistable after all."

Even though the words were playful there was a hint of doubt underneath them. As if even after practically being molested he couldn't quite believe that Shikamaru really wanted him. That disbelief was probably what motivated Shikamaru to finally sit up and lean against Chouji. Leaning down the teacher stole another kiss from Chouji's lips. This one soft and slow dragged out as long as possible. The heat and passion still there from the earlier attack, but more of a simmer than a blaze this time. When Shikamaru pulled back and to see his friend eyes glazed and lips swollen he almost tried for another kiss. Instead of following that instinct he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I know for a fact if I stayed here tonight I wouldn't stop at just a few kisses and touches."

Walking towards the door, he looked back only once. Chouji was sitting up dumbfounded on the soft sofa. His fingers tenderly touching his mouth eyes still hazy. With a feeling of satisfaction at a job well done, Shikamaru waved once before making his way out into the night hoping to catch a cab or the bus back home.

~/Like Every Good Thing In the World/~

"Why are you following me?"

The response to Shika's grumbling was a low fluttering laugh that under any other circumstance to anyone else would have been sexy or at least cute. To the Nara this it was way passed being a nusiance. Temari was a beautiful blonde bombshell that was for sure but even if he hadn't had to deal with her psychotic younger brothers or put up with her slightly off 'sense of humor' he'd still not be all that thrilled that she'd decided they were dating again. Afterall he'd already found something much better to devote his time to.

"So troublesome. Don't you have anywhere else to be?"

There was that laugh again. He was honestly starting to think she did it just to get on his nerves.

"Careful Shikamaru. I might start to think you've found someone else."

The eyeroll he sent her way, obviously went ignored as she decided to take hold of his hand.

"Been almost three months Temari. Not like we were exclusive before."

"YOU weren't exclusive. All your family talk and you couldn't be bothered to stop seeing that Ino woman. Then there was that Kin girl and her brother Dosu."

"Wasn't her brother. Was her friend. I'm not a pervert."

She shakes her head and continues to list off his past 'conquests'.

"Or the red haired one. You remember. The one from that band who kicked your ass for stepping on her flute thing?"

"Tayuya."

"Yeah her. You know she actually came after me when you dump her? Nara your taste is questionable at times."

"Why I was dating you."

Even as he snarked back at Temari, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as the list grew. He really wasn't a pervert or a two timer. He'd ended up dating most of those people by accident. He hadn't actively persued any of them. They'd simply asked him if he were free or insisted on a date. Not seeing the use in turning them down he'd just went along with what the other person wanted. His romantic history was a testiment to his own sloth more than any prowess on his part. Was a bit disturbing to think that anyone actually thought of him as some kind of playboy. The only person he'd really gone after was Chouji and that was...not bad. Not what he wanted, but not terrible. He was fairly sure that given a little push it wouldn't take long to convince Chouji to give him a real chance.

"Welcome!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw his current 'persuit' out front welcoming guest into the store. In all the time he'd been coming in Chouji had never ventured too far from the back of the little cafe if he could help it. But today, the day he had to deal with a half-serious ex was the day that he decided to come out of hiding and man the front of shop himself. This wasn't right! This wasn't right! Fuck life the evil bitch!

"Hey Chouji. Lee not working today?"

Chouji shook his head, smile never wavering, as he ran off to deal with another costumer that was calling for a refill or another confection.

"If you can find a seat yourself it'd really help me out. I'll come by to take your order as quickly as I can."

Shikamaru hesitates as Temari pulls him towards an open table. Even when he's seated his eyes never leave Chouji as he bustles around the tables and interacts with the costumers completely in his element. This was a new side to the baker that Shika hadn't really had the chance to take in before. Everytime he had come in Chouji had either been in the back or he had been busy trying to reign in Lee's over exuberant. But now watching the brunette move fluidly from one table to the next deliverying food and drinks with a bright smile Shikamaru felt...He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling really. Whatever it was it was forming holding on tightly to the inside of his chest.

"So...That's my rival huh?"

Reluctantly Shikamaru pulled his eyes away from Chouji, who was chatting animatedly with a dark haired girl as he took her order, to turn towards his blonde nusiance.

"You say something?"

Temari was smirking, which in the time he'd known her never meant anything positive. Before he could comment on it though Chouji was standing beside their table, that same smile in place.

"Hi again. Sorry about making you wait. What can I get for you today?"

Frowning, Shikamaru just shook his head and looked to Temari. She gave Chouji a flirtatious flutter of her eyelashes and steepled her hands together on the table.

"I've never actually been here before so I'm open to any suggestions you might have."

The tightness in Shikamaru's chest was almost overpowering as Chouji's smile widened and he nodded before listing off the house specials. Shikamaru watched the exchange between his ex and the man he had more than a passing interest in. Temari's flirting was nothing new but watching as Chouji responded to it. That hurt.

"Oh that last one sounds perfect with a cup of green tea? I would've asked Shikamaru for a recommendation but he's being grumpy. You'd think he'd be more polite this being our first date since we got back together."

Shikamaru snapped into focus glaring at the blond before turning to Chouji. The pleasant smile hadn't fallen away at all at that declaration, but the grip on the pencil he was using to write down their order was threatening to snap the innocent wooden writing utensil.

"Yeah I've been subject to his mood swings on more than one occassion."

"Chouji..."

"I'll be right back with your order. Thank you for being so patient."

As Chouji turned to walk away Shikamaru let out a huff and pushed back his seat. Sending one more glare towards Temari he grabbed hold of Chouji's wrist and dragged him protesting the whole way to the backroom of the shop. As soon as the doors leading to the back rooms were closed off Chouji was pushed hard against the nearest wall and trapped within the circle of Shikamaru's arms. Shikamaru stood before him focused intently on Chouji's confused stare. He hadn't thought through his plan, something that was becoming all to familiar thanks to the brunette before him, all he'd wanted to do was straighten things out with Chouji. Let him know the facts of the situation. That was before he'd come face to face with the other male. Now he couldn't think of anything to say. A thousand different thoughts, explanations, and actions ran through his mind, but none of them felt right. Nothing that Chouji would even believe. Not with those eyes looking at him. Hurt and confused. Hell Shikamaru wouldn't even believe himself if the situation was reversed.

"Fuck."

Shikamaru dropped his head and pulled back. He quickly covered his face with his hand. If he looked at Chouji again he was sure he'd break down into some kind of hysterics, dignity be damned.

"Fuck. So uncool."

The confession had slipped out of its own accord, but it was as good an assesment as Shikamaru could give for his current state. Looking into the other brunette's eyes one more time Shikamaru walked out of the kitchen doors and back to his and Temari's table.

"We're leaving."

"Do I get a reason or..."

Shikamaru dug around in his pocket and slammed down what was probably a large tip on the table, effectively silencing any furthur protest from the blonde. When Temari just glared at him, Shikamaru huffed and walked towards the front door.

In his need to escape his own shame Shikamaru missed Chouji's soft call and out stretched hand.

~/Our Love Too Must End/~

Shikamaru stood outside of the closed shop. The sky overhead was starting to darken and was threatening to open up on his head, and still he was hesitating. He'd been hovering for over an hour. At first he'd been hiding out waiting for the last customer to leave, but tha had been at least half an hour ago. Shikamaru dropped his head and starred down at his feet. Now he was just being a coward.

'Not like running away for four months was exactly brave.'

Sighing the dark haired man looked back at the brightly decorated shop. If he stayed here much longer somebody was going to think he was some kind of criminal.

"Come in."

Shikamaru spun around in a move he'd have been embarrassed of in any other situation to be greeted by a shock of red hair and bored looking aqua eyes. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and put up his fist half heartedly as a warning to the red head.

"Look. I don't care what Temari told you, I broke it off with her a long time ago. Back. Off."

The red head raised a non existent eyebrow before brushing past Shikamaru and walking into the empty shop. Shikamaru's glare intensified at that. The last time he'd seen Gaara, the red head, had threatened to break his fingers if he touched his sister again. That psychopath being anywhere near Chouji and his shop couldn't mean anything positive. Gathering up what little courage he could muster, Shikamaru stormed into the shop. Not four seconds upon entering Shikamaru's world exploded with pain and everything faded into complete darkness.

~/And If There's Pain I'm Sorry/~

The first thing Shikamaru noticed was that his face hurt.

The second thing he noticed was that he was not in his own house.

Shikamaru slowly blinked opened his eyes, only to confirm the fact that he was definately not in his own home, unless someone had broken in and painted a fantasy landscape on his ceiling.

"I believe he is awake now Chouji-kun."

Grunting Shikamaru made to sit up only to be pushed back onto his back. Blinking again Shika stared down to see Chouji sitting at the end of the sofa he was lying on. The brown haired pastry chef wasn't looking at him, but was biting his lip in what seemed like concern.

"You shouldn't sit up just yet Shikamaru. You got hit pretty hard."

There was a deep chuckle somewhere behind him, but Shikamaru figured it was more trouble than it was worth to seek it out or respond to it. Instead he focused on the other male. He'd lost a bit of weight since he'd last seen him.

'He looks...tired...'

Even as he thought it Shika could see the slight sag in the bigger males shoulders and tiny crows feet between his eyebrows. Shikamaru once more made the herculean effort to sit up. Chouji was muttering something, probably protesting the movement, but Shikamaru had more important things on his mind at the moment.

"Chouji..."

Chouji lifted his head up but still didn't meet Shikamaru's eyes, instead looking off at something to his left.

"Do you need something?"

Reaching out his hand the dark haired man gently rubbed at the crease between his hedgehogs eyes. Chouji, wide eyed and confused, finally looked at him. Smirking Shikamaru started to lean forward. Another hard knock to the top of his head stopped any thoughts he had for stealing a kiss.

"Ow...Why?"

Shikamaru glared over his shoulder at Lee. Lee was standing over him with his arms crossed returning the hard look.

"Guessing it wasn't an accident I ran into your fist."

There was another chuckle. Shikamaru spared a quick glance towards gaara, who was sitting in a corner enjoying the show.

"I am afraid Shikamaru-san that I must ask you to refrain from touching Chouji-kun."

"Stop it Lee."

Lee took on a hurt look and dropped his defensive stance slightly.

"But Chouji-kun! He made you cry!"

"LEE!"

Shikamaru's head snapped to Chouji who had gone a bright red and was looking ready to murder his black haired friend. Lee had the good grace to at least be a little ashamed of himself. Finally Gaara felt that it was time to intervene. He stood up and casually made his way over to Lee.

"It's time to go."

Lee frowned and fought as the red head pulled him out of the shop. Luckily for Shika it was a lossing battle on Lee's half.

"Wait! Gaara-koi let go! Chouji-kun needs help! I promised to defend his honor Gaara-koi! If you upset him again Shikamaru-san I will hurt you!"

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief as he heard the door swing shut.

'One problem down. And now just one huge ball of complicated to go.'

There was a long drawn out moment of awkward silence as the two tried to think of something to say.

"I didn't cry."

The soft comment was like a gunshot in the deathly silence. Shikamaru winced at the reminder of what Lee had said and nodded in understanding before moving his eyes to the floor. Chouji let out an irritated huff from beside him.

"Really. I didn't. Lee just...Lee overreacts. You know how he is."

"Yeah he's...different. A good guy though. Can see why you like him."

Shikamaru could feel the man beside him stiffen at that comment.

'You are an idiot Nara.'

"If you're after Lee, I'd suggest giving up right now. Gaara will kill you."

"Him and Gaara? Huh. That's all kinds of weird."

"It works for them though. Just thought I should warn you since you seem to like people hopping."

"People hopping?"

"Lee's word. It was nicer than anything I could come up to call you."

Another wince at that. No matter what Chouji said, that remark screamed hurt.

"Troublesome..."

"You need to go."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he looked up at his one time friend. Chouji's face was red again, but this time it definately wasn't from embarrasment.

"Chouji. Wait I didn't mean to say that."

"Not the first time you've said something you didn't mean."

The scowl on Chouji's face didn't look like it was going anywhere anytime soon. Shika was back in the same predicament he'd been in four months ago, only this time Chouji didn't look anywhere near as forgiving as last time. Grunting Shikamaru did what he should've did the first time. He grabbed hold of Chouji's shirt and kissed him. The bigger male stood stock still for the longest time before responding. Unfortunately it wasn't in the way Shikamaru had hoped for. Instead of kissing back, Chouji pulled back his fist and punched Shikamaru.

"WHAT THE HELL SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru put his arm over his eyes and coughed.

"I deserved that."

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A JOKE RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry."

Shikamaru could hear the other man pacing furiously back and forth, but felt it would be better not to say anything just yet.

"I...I can't believe you! First you hit on me, keep telling me you like me, KISS me, tell me you will always wanna be my friend, then you show up with that girl!"

"Temari..."

There's a soft growl and the pacing stops for a split second.

"Sorry."

The pacing starts back up again, along with the rant.

"Then you show up with _Temari_, who claims you've gotten back together, then you push me into MY kitchen like you own the place, then...then POOF! You just disappeared! You left Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sat up on the floor and leaned against the table.

"That was...a mistake. The Temari thing. We weren't going out. She said that stuff because she thought it was funny. She can be an idiot sometimes."

Chouji fell heavily into a nearby chair. Out of the corner of his eyes Shika could see him running a hand through his hair.

"I didn't care Shikamaru. I didn't. Okay it hurt a little...a lot, but I would've let it go, like with Lee..."

"That's just it though. I don't want to be _like Lee_. I don't want you hurting because I'm an idiot."

"So you decided to run away? Great plan there."

Shikamaru laid his head down onto the cool wood of the table, trying his hardest to gather his thoughts. Going into this half cocked wasn't helping anything. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft mutter from across the room.

"Lee's a lot of things, but he's never given up on me or left me behind."

Shikamaru shagged against the table.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes. Yes you are."

"But I didn't lie. I did...I do like you. It's hard though. Talking to you. Everytime I open my mouth something comes out that really shouldn't."

There's a snort from the other man that sounds more tired than scornful.

"You're doing a pretty good job right now."

"What happens when you have a long while to think of something to say. Honestly though Cho, everytime I'm around you I just stop thinking. I don't know how you do that to me, but you do. I...got scared. I was going to hurt you Chouji. Hell I already ruined everything we've had before."

There was a shuffling beside him and a few quick steps later Shikamaru felt Chouji taking a seat beside him on the floor.

"You should've said that earlier."

"I'm an idiot and being hit three times in one day didn't exactly help."

Chouji actually laughed at that, which Shikamaru took as a good sign.

"You got hit because you're a bastard, not because you're an idiot."

"Really?"

"Well mostly..."

Shikamaru chuckled softly, glad when eventually Chouj joined in. Hesitantly Shikamaru leaned against Chouji's shoulder. The baker tensed, but didn't push him away.

"That kiss was horrible."

"Not one of my better ideas. Works in movies."

Chouji settles back against the couch.

Shikamaru hadn't expected Chouji to welcome him with open arms, that would've been a level of optimism that he didn't think anyone could reach...alright maybe Lee but nobody normal. To be fair he wasn't anywhere near Chouji's good graces, but at least he didn't have to live with being hated. It was surpirsingly nice to know he wasn't hated. At least not completely. He cuddled further into Chouji's side, liking the warm softness of his friend.

"Chouji..."

"Hm?"

"I still...you know."

"Shut-up Shikamaru."

"I can do that."

~/But Scars Will Heal and Hearts Will Mend/~

Shikamaru sighed as he opened the shops door to be greeted by Lee, once again, sitting on Gaara's lap and making out. Rolling his eyes he made his way unnoticed upstairs. The little apartment above the shop was more of a sitting room with a futon than anything else, but the cozy feeling inside more than made up for the size. The unhindered view of Chouji bending into a cabinet wasn't too bad either.

"Yo Chouji, you better get down stairs. The rabbits are at it again."

There was a huff as Chouji came up holding a sack of flour.

"They've been like that all week. Just glad they stopped doing things on my oven and my bed."

Chouji and Shikamaru shared a cringe at the bad memories that brought up. Chouji dropped the flour on the counter and walked over to couch, one of the three pieces of furniture in the room, and plopped down onto the over stuffed couch. Shikamaru joined him on the soft sofa smirking slightly as the bigger man placed his arm around his shoulders. There relationship had been somewhat strained after what Shikamaru had been dubbing 'The Talk', but slowly they had moved foraward and gotten back to the place they'd been before and then some. They weren't one hundred precent yet, but...Shikamaru was holding out a little bit of hope for the future.

'Guess Lee's rubbing off on me. Ugh. Bad thought.'

Luckily Shikamaru was saved from his own mind when Chouji choice that moment to speak up.

"So...I was thinking..."

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Well...Lee's been busy lately and the shops always busy on the weekends..."

Shikamaru chuckled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Chouji's easy breathing.

"I can't cook."

Chouji's body shook lightly under Shikamaru's head causing Shika to smile wider.

"Neither can Lee."

"Not really a people person."

"I've noticed."

Shikamaru elbowed him for the comment but Chouji just continued to laugh.

"Been accused of being lazy."

"It'll only be on Sundays and I'll let you taste all of the new recipes."

Shikamaru hummed for a bit pretending to think about the offer. After a moment of gentle teasing Shikamaru let out a faux annoyed sigh.

"You're so troublesome. But...I suppose I can find the energy to help out now and again."

The bigger male ran nimble fingers through Shikamaru's hair, stopping only to tug at his hair tye.

"What would I ever do without you Shika?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes and stared at the broad smile on his best friends face.

"You're never gonna find out."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

~/And Somehow We'll Be Happy/~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! This is Ryter. Sooo...this is a second chapter in a story I may continue. It's GaaLee so you know. Don't like don't read and all that. But it's happening at the same time as the first story. Any future chapters will be like this. Different couples that came together at the same time connected in one way or another. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions or anything else don't be afraid to review. Thanks. (Oh and still unbeta'd so forgive the grammar.)**

Lee stared longingly through the shops windows.

This was the first time in thirteen years that he'd been allowed away from marble floors and satin sheets.

No shoes, No money, and belly empty, Lee had refused to turn back from his first taste of freedom.

He had given up so much of himself to earn these few hours out on the grimy city streets and he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

The streets around him had long turned cold and they sidewalk was starting to grate harshly on his feet. Still he couldn't turn away from the brightly colored shop, filled to the brim with sweets he would never be allowed back at the Hyuuga compound.

"You shouldn't touch the windows. Most owners around here don't appreciate it."

Lee stumbled back and tripped over the side walk landing hard on his back in the street.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to...hold on. Here I'll help."

Lee flinched out of habit as the other boy moved infront of him. It took a few moments for Lee to realize that he wasn't actually going to be struck by the stranger. Reluctantly Lee raised his eyes towards the newcomers face. The boy before him had to be around his age. He was chubby and had reddish hair that stuck out at weird angles like spikes. The boy was covered in flour but he was smiling broadly as he offered Lee a hand up. Lee frowned at the hand before looking back up at the boy. Apparently the new comer had picked up on Lee's discomfort and shyly pulled back his hand. To Lee's consternation the boy's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Er...You shouldn't sit there. You'll get your clothes dirty."

Staring down at his tattered shirt Lee couldn't exactly see the point in trying to save it from the street. On the other hand The Family would be upset if he came back too filthy from his day out. With a wary look at the other boy Lee slowly made his way to his feet. Not taking his eyes off the stranger he wiped away the dirt from his shirt feeling slightly dismayed when he noticed a rip along one of the sides of his shirt.

"I can fix that for you."

Lee jumped again at the sound of the boys voice. He would've slipped into the road again if the strange kid hadn't reached out to stop him in time.

"Whoa! You're really jumpy huh?"

Lee dropped his eyes to the ground and nodded. There hadn't been any reprimand in the other boy's voice, but you could never tell when someone would lose patience, especially when he made the same mistake twice.

"You were looking in the window before. Are you hungry?"

Before Lee could protest his stomach started to growl angrily at the mention of food. The boy let out a chuckle at the sound which caused Lee to fidget slightly. That sort of thing was usually likely to get him a strike not a soft husky chuckle. It was actually a pleasant sort of sound.

"We have a sampling tray. I could bring it out for you."

Lee blinked at the statement. The other boy was offering those wonderful looking treats...there had to be a catch. There was always some kind of catch. Lee clenched his fist, trying hard not to embarrass himself further with another emotional display.

"I...I am grateful for your offer and the things inside of your shop look very appetizing, but I do not have any money and it would be rude to take advantage of such kindness."

"Oh! It's no problem. Most of the tray is our new stuff and we need an objective point of view. Besides they're left overs from today. It'd be a waste to just toss them out."

The offering was tempting, but Lee had learned quick enough not to accept anything for free. It almost always led to trouble.

"No. I really could not impose upon your generosity."

The other boy looked confused for a moment and Lee was more than convinced that would be the end of their little chat. It was for the best of course. It was getting late and The Family would be waiting for him...

"What if you helped out here? The shop's closed and with my dad upstairs resting I could use a hand cleaning everything up. When we're done we can stop for a snack. Maybe some spiced chocolate. I'm good at spiced chocolate. Dad says so."

Lee blinks at the other boy's excitement. It was obvious that the boy had added on the clean up for Lee's sake. This boy was asking Lee to stay, seemingly without any ulterior motives.

He wanted Lee.

"Who are you?"

This time it was the brunettes turn to be confused before understanding dawned on his rounded features.

"Oh! I forgot. I'm Chouji. Chouji Akimichi. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Guess that was a little bit rude huh?"

The boy, Chouji, was smiling again. Wide and open and inviting. Lee couldn't help but finally return the smile.

"No. It is my fault. It is only polite to introduce yourself first upon meeting a new person. I am Lee Rock. It is a pleasure to meet you Akimichi-san."

Chouji blushed a soft pink and once more held out his hand to Lee.

"Chouji. Call me Chouji."

Without hesitation Lee took the other's hand and followed him into the shop. Not aware that this chance encounter would result in a life long friendship.

~/I Once Was Alone Until I Met You/~

Lee stood in the line up with seven other men. All of them dressed in black suits with their eyes on the floor, bowed at the waist. Today like everyday they had been brought out for a customers inspection. Normally Lee would have taken the intense stare and overly familiar touching in stride. But today he was anxious to get out and away from the main house. There was a friend he had promised to help clean up tonight...

"Neji."

Lee's eyes quickly darted up to watch his one time lover and friend make his way over to their customer.

"Have you made a selection sir?"

Lee flinched as he felt fingers run along the edge of his bowl cut and move down into the inside of his jacket. Apparently this was amusing because the man let out a snuffling snort which reminded Lee of some sort of dying pig.

"Yeah. I'll take this one. I like to be a little rough. Don't have to worry about holding back with the ugly ones."

Lee didn't stiffen at the remark. He'd heard it enough to have become immuned to the comment. He was a bit disappointed however that the plans he had made with Chouji would have to be held off until tomorrow. Lee chanced a glance at his buyer and mentally scowled.

'If looks are anything to go by I may not see Chouji for a few days.'

Lee let out a loud croak as someone pulled hard at his hair. His dark eyes flew up to look at Neji. The long haired man was glaring at him as he tightened his grip on Lee's hair.

"You've made an excellent choice. As you can see Lee has quite a high compacity for pain. Of course we would ask that you avoid his face as much as possible. It is difficult to prevent facial scarring."

The hand relaxed and started to gently card through the short black mane.

"Of course it wouldn't be that great of a loss."

The man laughed. Of course he would. Lee sighed and trained his eyes back to the ground. He'd taken too many risks as it was. There was some light chat between his customer and Neji. Nothing important.

How long he would be at this man's beck and call.

How much Lee was worth.

What was strictly forbidden.

Not very much was of course. Lee wasn't one of the prized pretty boys of the group. Still the Hyuuga family always protected its assests. Even the one's they were reluctant to keep.

When the negotions were over, Lee's new owner took hold of the back of his neck and led him away from the others. Lee was already very familiar with the routine. They would enter one of the velvet lined rooms and he would allow this man to take him in anyway he wished.

More than likely this man would want more.

Nothing pleasant of course.

Over the years Lee had learned that it would never be pleasant.

"I am sorry Chouji."

~/Though the World Was Ugly/~

"You shouldn't be here."

Lee shook his head lightly as he continued to tighten the strings of the apron around him. Ever since Chouji had found out about his...night job, that had been their usual means of greeting. It was understandable really. Lee was never in the best of shape the day after one of his sessions, he was lucky that his last client had focused mainly on his back, and Chouji was always worrying that one day Lee would push himself too hard or his injuries would eventually catch up with him. It caused some trouble when the shop was busy, but hardly anything too major.

It was sweet in a way. But Lee was well aware of his limits. He would never put his friend through the worry of having him pass out in the shop or showing up with anything broken.

Well. Not a second time anyway.

"Hello to you as well Chouji-kun. I am sorry I did not show up yesterday. Unfortunately I had other priorities. Not to worry though. I may have missed out on helping to serve the customers today, but tonight I will make up for my lack of foresight by staying late to help you clean up the shop and even help with the dishes without stopping to partake in your delicious delicacies. It will be an excellent test of endurance."

There was a disgruntled mutter from the direction of the counter, but it wasn't likely to be anything serious. Lee grabbed a broom and started to sweep up. There was a great deal of bustling from Chouji's end of the shop which had always been the brunette's way of showing his agitation. Lee smiled as he thought back over the years he and Chouji had spent in this shop. All of the happy memories Lee'd had were made in this place beside this sweet baker's son. They'd grown and changed in alot of ways.

All people did.

Somehow though this sunny little place always felt like home. It never seemed to change. Neither did Chouji if Lee thought about it. Sure he was taller, slimmer, and his hair was diffently longer. Deep down though Chouji was still the sweet little boy who'd open his doors to anybody who needed it. Even the day after his father's funeral Chouji had opened the shop like he did everyday. He'd smiled at every customer and kept their usual traditon of cleaning and spiced chocolate. It was only when Lee had looked closer that he'd seen the tear tracks that ran through Chouji's painted on swirls. Lee had stayed with Chouji that night, even though the consequences had left him in the infirmary for three days, it had been worth it to return some of the kindess that the younger boy had provided for him.

"Lee? You sure you're okay?"

Lee raised his head from sweeping to look up at the subject of his thoughts.

"Yes. I am quite well. I was simply lost in thought. Were you saying something?"

"I was asking if you were sure you can actually stay late tonight? I don't want you getting in any trouble."

"Oh! Not to worry. I cleared everything with Neji-kun. I will simply have to take on a few extra chores at the main house."

The look Chouji gave him told Lee that the other boy's mind had taken a turn for the worst at the mention of 'chores'. Lee raised his hands in a placating manner, hoping to stem the tide of good intentions.

"Not like that Chouji. I will be cleaning mostly. Perhaps doing a few deliveries within the family. Nothing too unsavory."

Chouji was still wary, but was certain that Lee wouldn't lie to him about anything not health related. Still plans could change. And Chouji had seen the scars that Neji had made with his own eyes. He perferred Lee staying as faraway from the Hyuuga as possible, but his friend was stubborn. Fighting him would inevitably cause more harm than good. It was for the best to try to get Lee out of the cafe as quickly as he could. That meant getting them both back to work. There was no room for distraction. Not tonight. Sending one more worried glance at the raven haired man, Chouji picked his wash cloth up and got right back to work.

~/Somehow We Made It Through/~

Looking around the shop both boys were fairly impressed. The place was practically spotless and they'd managed to start the prep work for some of the more complicated recipes and Chouji had even managed to finish the special order and get it in the fridge before first light. It had taken hours but everything was for once ahead of schedule. Chouji felt a light pat on his back and smiled over his shoulder at the taller man.

"It would seem we did it! Yosh! With a little bit of hard work and perseverance we can accomplish anything."

Chouji chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, and it only took us..."

For the first time since they'd started working Chouji looked up to check the time. It was almost a half hour after three in the morning. Chouji cursed before hustling quickly around the small shop gathering up any of the small sample pastries he could reach and stuffing them into one of the shop's to go bags. Lee watched all of this with no small amount of amusment. Chouji tended to underestimate how infectious Lee's excitement could be. This wasn't the first time Lee'd seen his spiky haired friend rushing to get gather him some kind of reward before shooing him back home. The ensuing chaos showed off a great deal of Chouji's grace. It was amazing to watch the way the bigger man moved around the shop with delicate carefully thought out movements. No wasted effort or energy. Nothing like the young boy who would crash into things accidentally or throw his entire body into a fight with too much fury, too much energy, too much everything to be quite frank. It was nice to be reminded how gentle his friend could be around the things he cared for.

"You know Chouji-kun you would make an excellent fighter."

Chouji rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly stopped before the words could leave his mouth. Lee raised an eyebrow at the unexpected freeze. Following the direction that Chouji's eyes were staring in he caught sight of what had grabbed his friends attention.

In the darkness of the early morning a strange man is stumbling passed their little shop. Lee looks back at Chouji who is looking understandably wary of the skiny new comer. The neighborhood around the shop had always been very upscale and guarded. While Chouji was willing to open his doors to anyone, many of the shop keeps in the community weren't. There was no way, even if any of them were open at 3 A.M. that they would allow someone to wander around outside thier precious store fronts. Especially in the disgruntled and slightly rumpled state that the poor guy outside was in. Clearing his throat Lee voiced what they were probably both thinking.

"That is odd. He can not be from around here. Do you think he is lost?"

Chouji gave a little nod and seemed hesitant as he answered Lee.

"I...Yeah. I think he might be. It's possible he's drunk or something. Would explain the early morning wandering at least."

"Do you think we should help him?"

Chouji instantly stiffened at the innocent question. Lee had expected the reaction on some level and had also been sure that his friend wouldn't instantly say no to the request. Chouji was practical for the most part, but as Lee was proof of the man also had a deep well of kindness. It just took him a while to decide which was more important. While he waited for an answer, Lee kept his eyes on the stranger who appeared to have at some point started smoking. The man was almost down the street and out of the sight before Chouji finally made up his mind.

"Fine. I swear if I regret this later it's on you."

Lee gave a quick internal whoop.

"When have I ever been wrong?"

~/We Didn't Know What the Future Would Hold/~

The Hyuuga mansion was undeniably huge.

It was a beautiful house. Designed to resemble the traditonal Japanese homes of the Hyuuga ancestory, the main house was hidden away from the city and expanded over a good portion of the country side. It had taken four hours of straight driving to arrive at the compound and then what felt like forever to reach the part of the house he would be cleaning. Lee could understand the symbolism of big houses, even if he personally felt it was a bit of a waste. The problem with big houses though was that someone had to clean them. From his place scrubbing the floors Lee was seeing how much of a problem that was. Lee was not afraid of hard work, but after only managing to scrub half of the floor before needing to take a break he had to wonder if this was one of Neji's vindictive punishments instead of the slap on the wrist he'd told Chouji about. The only bright spot of having to scrub the ridiciously long hallways of the Hyuuga house was that it gave him ample time to think. And his thoughts were turning back to the night before. The memory of the slightly forward young man caused Lee to chuckle. It wasn't often that Lee got to see Chouji being flirted with so blatanly or react so adorably. Lee had maybe teased the boy a bit too much over the strangers obvious come ons, but it had been the sweetest thing to witness. That hadn't stopped him from worrying when Chouji had forced him out of the shop. It had been for his own good, Chouji's endless praticality, but leaving his friend alone at night with some strange man had grated on Lee something fierce. It was only when he had returned to the shop for his day shift and saw that Chouji was alright that he'd finally relaxed. The return of the mystery suitor had only added to his days excitement. That was before he'd been stuffed into a car and driven to this house to shine floors. Lee gave an annoyed look to the brush he had temporarily abandoned.

"I do not have time to waste on daydreaming. If these chores are ever to be completed I will have to focus. I will finish these floors before Neji calls for lunch. If I can not finish them before that time I will air out all of the bedding before taking my dinner. If I do not finish the bedding today I will clean all of the all of the windows in the three biggest bedrooms. I am more than capable of these simple tasks. Yosh!"

Catching his second wind Lee grabbed hold of his brush and sped up the long walkway emblazened to finish the job as quickly as possible. He barely managed to finish his set tasks before he heard three sets of footsteps walking down the freshly polished floor. Moving to the side of the hall Lee dropped his forehead to the floor and waited patiently for the footsteps to pass him by.

"Ah...Lee I was hoping you would be finished by now."

At the sound of Neji's smooth cultured tone Lee's fingers twitched. At one point he and Neji had been friends. Once upon a time they had even confessed a mutual respect, a mutual affection, for one another. At some point however Neji had devolved from the boy Lee had shared hidden touches and kisses with. He had taken the Hyuuga trainings to heart.

He had become cruel.

And Lee was struggling not to hate him for it.

"We have guest tonight and I would like you to help to get them settled in."

Lee frowned at the implications but lifted his head to nod. There was little else he could do. A familar hand plucked briefly at a strand of dark hair. Before retreating back to the Hyuuga's side.

"I will expect you in my rooms for inspection before you greet our guest. It is only right that I ensure that you will perform your duties to the best of your capabilities."

Lee nodded once more and fought the urge to strike out at Neji. This had not been part of their arrangement. He was not Neji's plaything.

'At least...I did not think I was.'

The other two people in the hall made no move to speak to Lee. But didn't seem to be protesting Neji's 'hospitality'.

'Then there will be no help from them. This is likely to be a longer night than I expected.'

Lee heard a soft voice above him whisper something to Neji that wasn't meant for his ears. It apparently was enough to get the Hyuuga's attention because he and his guests left quickly after that. Lee let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and sat up to lean against the wall. Along with this new 'duty' Lee still had a great deal of work left to do. With a shake of his head Lee stood to his feet and grabbed hold of his brush and bucket.

"At least the floors are finished."

~/Though Hell Did Try It's Best/~

Anger.

Every movement.

Every thrust.

Every mockingly sweet touch or word.

All of it spoke of anger.

Lee gritted his teeth as Neji used his body for his own pleasure. A curtain of brown hair surrounded him. It brushed against his skin with every hard push of Neji's hips. Teasing his skin. Adding to the lie that this act was. Lee's face was pushed hard into the satin sheets. Neji's tounge ran over his shoulder and along his neck tasting skin he had marked a thousand times before. The intimacy of the touch only added to this delusions of love. As Neji sped up his thrust he brought both pain and relief. His completion would set Lee free if only for the short time it would take for the dark haired man to clean himself. To his shame Lee released a soft whimper as Neji's dug his finger nails deeper into his hips and stilled inside of him. With a last deep groan Neji fell on top of Lee's back, fingers still holding tightly to his temporary lover. Lee waited patiently for Neji to withdraw from him and leave him to his own devices. Unfortunately the Hyuuga had other plans.

"Lee..."

The Hyuuga moved closer to the man trapped under him and gently drew back his hair with one hand. With less care Neji briefly took the lobe of Lee's ear between his teeth. Releasing it with a swift lick along the shell of the other's ear.

"I want you Lee."

Lee shuddered at the husky voice in his ear.

"You already have me Master Neji."

The man behind him ground hard against his abused entrance at the comment. A hand moved from its spot on his hips and Neji ran a finger nail along Lee's chest. Following the definition of lean muscle with a sickening kind of glee.

"You are many things Lee but you are not ignorant."

Lee arched away from Neji's nails as they broke his skin and harshly scraped over his nipples.

"And I am not patient. I want you to be mine Lee. I can give you so much more. You'd never have to be demeaned by the slobbering unwashed perverts who come to the club for release. I can make you happy."

Lee closed his eyes. The smell of sex was still thick in the air. He could feel sweat and a number of other fluids starting to dry onto his skin. Lee was starting to become suffocated as the heat of Neji's body became too much for his overly sensitive body to stand.

"If I have pleased you Master Neji I would like to attend to my other duties."

The Hyuuga moved away from Lee faster than was strictly neccasary. Lee remained in his place face down on the bed despite being released from Neji's hold. There was no telling how the man would react if Lee moved without direct orders, especially after being rejected. Neji said nothing. It was with soft measured footsteps that he left Lee alone in his bedroom. With a long suffering sigh Lee rolled over onto his back. He winced as a sharp pain made its way up his spine. Moving was going to be a challenge, but there was no way Lee was going to be allowed into the guest rooms covered in filth and blood.

'You agreed to this Lee. There is no going back now.'

Sitting up with a great deal of effort Lee's eyes moved to stare longingly at the door of the attached bathroom. If there was one thing to feel lucky for it was a private bathroom. Lee's legs almost gave out under him as he stood up. The ache coming from his lower back was troubling but nothing he hadn't endured before. With limping steps the raven haired young man started on the short journey to prepare himself for his next Master.

~/To Tempt Us and Break Us/~

Lee tugged lightly at the bottom of his clean yukata. He personally hated the thing. He'd been forced on a few 'memorable' occassions to cross dress but at least they had been fitted for him. The yukata was way too big for him and hung limply around his shoulders. Which was quite the accomplishment as the thing was cut just above his knees. The only thing the garment had going for it was the dark forest green color which Lee had a fondness for. Lee had hoped that he'd be allowed to wear the cargo pants and t-shirt that he had arrived in. It had been a silly wish. When Lee had lifted himself out of the tub and gone back into the room to get dressed his clothes had been replaced with this god awful thing. Lee ran a nervous hand through his hair and tugged one last time on the yukata.

'You are as ready as you will ever be. You can not be rude and keep your guest waiting.'

With a last deep breath to steady himself, Lee dropped his head and opened the door of the room and entered. Lee closed the sliding door behind him before making his way as silently as possible to the center of the room. After that the only thing he had to do was wait. To Lee this was always the most awkward part of the entire ordeal. The silent judgement of a person who knew nothing about him. It was nerve wrecking.

"Leave."

In his astonishment Lee looked up from the floor and stared slack jawed at the man who'd spoken. His services had been rejected before but he'd never been flat out told to leave upon entering before. Suddenly remembering himself Lee returned his eyes to the floor.

"I...am sorry for intruding upon you. Master Neji asked me to personally serve you and your companion. While I realize I am may not be ideal I am still quite capable."

There is a rustling infront of him and Lee braces himself for a strike. When there's no further movement from the bed Lee hazards a look up at his client. The man is beautiful. Pale glowing skin accented by hair too red to be natural. Eyes an open teal color that held back all emotion. It is only then that Lee realizes that his stare is being returned. Lee blushes and quickly drops his head to the floor feeling like an idiot. He knew better than to look a client in the eye. It was an ameuter mistake that he would have to punish himself for that later. If the beautiful man before him didn't punish him first.

"If you stay here I cannot promise you will leave come morning."

"I do not wish to cause trouble but I think you will find you are underestimating me. I am always ready for a challenge."

There's a soft chuckle from the bed which Lee takes as a good sign.

"You're afraid of your master."

The words were spoken in the same bored tone as before, but Lee felt there was something sinister underneath the apathetic tone. Despite his misgivings Lee could not let the insult pass.

"I respect Master Neji and wish only to make myself useful to the Hyuuga family and their esteemed friends."

The next thing Lee knew he was being pushed against the wall behind him a hand tightening around his throat. Eyes wide Lee looked up and into the teal orbs he had been admiring only seconds before. He hadn't even heard the other man move. Now he was being strangled without any kind of warning. Fighting down his rising panic Lee took in what little breath he could to speak.

"S..Sorry..."

The hand tightened fractionally before finally releasing its captured prey. Lee slide to the ground gasping for air. The man standing over him was smirking and in the soft light of the room his eyes seemed to glow golden. The man bent down to his level and used his fingers to hold Lee's head up. For the first time since entering this room Lee felt a shiver of fear run along his spine. Something must have given him away because the other man's smirk widened.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"No."

"Good."

The man completely released him and turned to make his way to the bed. This time Lee's eyes followed him. He'd made the mistake of looking away from him once. He refused to be taken by surprise again.

"My brother wasn't interested in your 'services' or any other 'gifts' from your master. He chose to return home tonight."

Lee nodded to the red head's back as he climbed onto the bed and settled in.

"Do you sing?"

Lee's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. The man chuckled and leaned back against the bed's headboard, one hairless eyebrow raised.

"Well?"

"Uh...No. I...I have not been trained in that sort of...entertainment..."

The admisson caused Lee to blush despite himself.

"What entertainment were you trained in?"

Lee turned a deeper red and turned his head away from the man on the bed. Silently he prayed that the earth would swallow him whole so he wouldn't have to answer that question.

'Maybe it would not have been so bad if he had strangled me.'

"I...If you would like I...I could show you..."

"No."

Lee clenched his fist in annoyance. He was slowly losing patience with this man's contradictory nature. He had been dealt a great deal of abuse over the years, but nothing quite so frustrating. He opened his mouth to (politely) say as much, but was stopped by the strangers husky voice.

"I'm sure you're quite good at your profession, but I have no use for Neji's toys. And would prefer not to be treated as one. If you are to stay here tonight I expect to be entertained."

Lee stood up and glared at the man. He had been embarrassed and humiliated enough. He would gladly take any punishment Neji could throw his way.

"If you truly do not want me then I will not take up any more of your time _sir_."

The man laughed at him again which only caused Lee to become even more irritated.

"I thought you were 'always ready for a challenge'."

Huffing at as his own words were thrown back at him Lee growled out his reply.

"I am trained in the exotic arts, have been trained in several forms of taijutsu and some basic weapons skills, and I am learning a small bit of baking."

"Hmm...I may wish to test that training later. For now I want you to tell me a story."

The man's eyeslids had lowered making it hard for Lee to tell whether the first part was some kind of euphemism or a legitimate request for a later time.

'Not that it matters. All that is important now is getting through tonight.'

"Very well. What story should I tell?"

Lee settled down onto the floor once more as he waited for the person before him to pick a story. The redhead took his time answering. Apparently not concerned with Lee's time or need for sleep.

"The Tiger's Wife."

Taking a deep breath and sending yet another prayer to anyone who would listen Lee began his tale for his clearly amused audience.

"Once Long ago in a village far away..."

~/And Tear Us Apart/~

It was the middle of the afternoon and Lee was trying hard to fight back a yawn. He'd had to stay up all night telling stories to Neji's house guest before he was allowed to return to the city. He'd had barely an hour of sleep bringing to total for the last few days up to five hours in all. It'd been difficult finding the energy to come into the shop today, even more to pretend that everything was alright. Chouji had been throwing him worried looks since he'd arrived and even forced him upstairs at one point to rest. Lee had lasted five minutes before he'd come bouncing back down the stairs. He wasn't given enough time as it was to spend with his best friend. He could sleep anytime, but or now all he wanted was to work beside his kindhearted companion. Lee put on hsi best smile as he heard the bell over the door chime and working on autopilot started to greet the shops newcomers.

"Hi I am Rock Lee and how can I..."

Suddenly Lee's sleep hazed mind kicked in as he recognized the man before him.

"AH! IT IS YOU! Choji-kun your youthful admirer has returned!"

The ponytailed man flinched at Lee's boisterous greeting while his...date looked confused and slightly disgusted. Lee was torn away from contemplating what their relationship was by Chouji entering from the kitchen carrying an order of cupcakes.

"Lee I've told you before to stop scaring the customers. Oh. Hello again. I didn't expect you'd be dropping by again today. I'd have thought you only visited shops after closing."

Biting his lip Lee generously decided not to mention that Chouji never came out of the back to rebuke him or deliever such a small order unless they were really busy. It was rather charming to see his friend taking an interest in someone else. Lee's eyes wandered over to the woman who had come in with the man from last night.

'I just hope he has chosen the correct someone.'

Keeping one eye on Chouji and the dark haired man Lee moved over to help the blonde woman with her pick.

"Do you see anything of interest?"

The woman gave him a predatory smile that made Lee feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes actually I do."

Her eyes did an obvious up and down of Lee's body. Lee for his part ignored the look and continued to smile. The benefit of practically growing up in a brothel was not being swayed by such lackluster techniques.

"That is wonderful! What did you have your eyes on?"

Lee mentally slapped himself as the woman leaned against the counter on her elbows and rested her chin on the back of her hands. He'd practically walked into that one, and she wasn't going to let it slip.

"Well...everything looks sooo delicious. I wonder if you'd give a free sample to a pretty girl?"

'Do you know any?'

Scratching the back of his head Lee tried to push the thought to the back of his mind. It was rude and turning away any customer would make Chouji disappointed in him. Blaming the rudness on sleep deprivation Lee moved to grab the sample tray.

"Of course miss! We have lots of experimental tastes for the customers. Chouji, our chef, is always hoping to get feedback from the customers."

The girls eyes turned greedy as she looked over the tray. Lee really couldn't blame her for that though. Chouji made some of the best food in the world without trying. Before she could make a chose however her companion was back by her side and smoking. Lee frowned as he saw the annoyed look on the man's face. He did a covert look around the store front, but didn't see Chouji.

'That maybe a bad sign.'

"You're taking too long. Just pick something already."

Remembering what he was suppose to be doing Lee plastered on his faux smile and waited for the woman to chose. He watched as the two had a some kind of silent war. With a wicked looking smirk the blonde turned her attention back to him and once more placed herself upon the glass case. This time her intent was to show off a lot more skin. Lee's eyes widened fractionally at the boldness of the move.

"Don't worry about him Lee. He has a jealous streak a mile long."

"Uhhh...Yes! It is only right that a young man should be protective of the ladies in his company. Not that you are together. Not to say you are not together either. You would make a beautiful youthful couple if you are indeed a couple. Though I can understand if you are not. It is understandable that as young people you would not allow yourselves to be tied down. Not that there is anything wrong with settling down. It is a beautiful thing to find ones true and only love. What I am trying to say is...have you decided on what I can get you yet?"

Lee's humiliation was thankfully over quickly. The woman chose a blueberry muffin and as soon as it was paid for she was dragging the poor stranger out of the shop. Lee let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the half full bakery hoping against hope that the rest of the day would go smoothly.

~/We Laughed In Its Face/~

Lee stretched out furthur on one of the shop's couches. He'd lucked out and the day had been fairly slow. Chouji had decided that they'd deserved a break and had closed an hour early. Lee had a sneaking suspicion that it was really just a ploy to get him to rest an hour before he had to go off to his other job. If Lee hadn't wanted to ask him about his coversation with the man from yesterday, he'd probably have protested. As it was he was waiting patiently for Chouji to finish counting up the days funds before broaching the subject. As soon as the money was stowed away in the safe under the register Lee made his move.

"Soooo...Did you not think it was a bit strange for him to bring a woman along to ask you out?"

Chouji blushed sweetly and started to clean off the already sparkling glass display case.

"Who?"

Lee was trying and failing fighting back his laughter. They were both aware of 'who' Lee was talking about, but Lee would happily play ignorant. At least for a short while.

"Oh you know. Your secret admirer from last night. The stumbling smoking charmer who will soon take you away from me with his youthful wiles."

Feigning hurt Lee dramatically placed on hand over his heart while draping his arm over his eyes. There was a loud splat as his friend threw his wet wash rag at his face.

"You are such a weirdo sometimes. Shikamaru..."

Lee sat up and turned his trademark million watt smile in Chouji's direction.

"So his name is Shikamaru than?"

Chouji was blushing again even as he glared at his friend. Lee ignored it and just lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Shikamaru just stopped in to try the pastries and maybe say thanks. We had a friendly chat and that is all. I doubt he'll even come back after this."

That was not what Lee wanted to hear. Chouji might have been oblivious but Lee was not. He knew when someone was attracted to another person and that Shikamaru person was practically drawn to Chouji like a magnet. The other man couldn't see how absolutely beautiful he was to others and it always irked Lee to hear him dismiss flirtation as some kind of joke or prank. Getting off of the couch Lee walked over to his friend and wrapped him in a tight hug. Chouji put up a half hearted struggle but eventually relaxed into the embrace, setting his head on Lee's shoulder.

"He likes you Chouji-kun. He would be an idiot not to."

Chouji said nothing. Instead he buried his face further into Lee's shoulder. Probably hiding his embarrasment or uncertainty. Lee allowed it for the action for now, but promised he'd help Chouji understand how special he was sooner rather than later.

"I know you like him as well. No matter what you chose Chouji-kun I will stand by you. And if he hurts you in anyway I swear I will personally beat him to a bloody pulp for you."

Chouji chuckled into his shoulder which made Lee feel proud of himself. He'd been completely serious about beating the man if he hurt Chouji's feelings, but thought it best not to press the point unless Chouji chose to pursue the genleman. No. For now he was just happy to have his friend smiling again. Lee settled his chin on top of the soft brown hair and just held on. Hoping that Chouji would find the happiness he deserved.

~/And Chased It Away/~

Lee looked around the dark club anxiously. Byakugan was the world's most prestigious host club. The Hyuuga's had started it as an upscale brothel generations ago and had been a success since day one. Bringing in only the highest class of client. Today the Byakugan worked under the law as a escort service and host club, even though its real purpose was the same. To sell young men and women to elite customers who had the power and the money to afford them. Usually the greeting floor and 'service' rooms were filled and active. Today however the entire club was dark except for a single lit booth in the back. The only way to describe the situation was creepy. Lee looked nervously at Neji. The Hyuuga was showing it less, but he was just as uncomfortable with the situation as Lee was. It didn't keep him from tapping Lee's shoulder and tilting his head in the direction of the occupied booth. Swallowing, Lee straightened his back and made his lonely walk to the booth.

"Hello Lee."

Lee bowed his head and stood before the red haired irritant from his night at the Hyuuga mansion. He'd not expected to have to see the man again, especially not this soon after their little bed time story incident.

"Welcome. How can I...be of service to you today sir?"

"You can start by sitting."

Lee nodded and slid into the booth until he was sitting across from the other man. Lee had seen the floor host saddle up to their chosen conquest. But this man gave off an aura of menace that gave Lee pause from getting too close without express orders.

"You're doing it again."

Lee's head snapped up from the oh so interesting table to look into his clients eyes. The man had that same predatory look from last night.

"Doing what?"

"You're staring at the floor when you should be looking at me. If I wanted a simpering coward I would have requested your master."

Lee closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to steady himself. If this man was looking for a reaction Lee was not above making him work for it.

"You maybe doing Master Neji a disservice. He is an excellent fighter and has been praised for his intellect. Despite being a member of the branch house he was adopted by the main house to be their heir."

"And he is still a coward."

The dark haired man almost laughed at that. He would have loved to see the Hyuuga's face if he'd have heard that.

"Did you come here just to insult Master Neji?"

"Partly."

"Partly?"

The man moved over to Lee's side. It was nothing like the night they'd met. He practically telegraphed each movement. Made sure that Lee was watching him as he slowly reached up and cupped his cheek. The red head's eyes drooped slightly as he moved his fingertips along Lee's face.

"You are a very talented storyteller."

Against his better judgement Lee leaned into the cool hand on his cheek. Something about those teal eyes was hypnotising.

"I am pleased that I could be of service."

The man moved closer to him and leaned until their lips were almost touching.

"Good. I was hoping you could 'service' me again tonight."

Lee couldn't breath. Couldn't think. Every last bit of his focus was on those pale lips so very close to his. Waiting. Waiting for him to close the distance. Waiting for...for...

Suddenly the contact was had moved away from his lips and the other man's head was settled across his lap. Lee blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then looked down. The red head was settled in his lap with his eyes closed and his hand behind his head.

"Sir..."

"Gaara."

Another blink.

The man in his lap huffed and opened one eye.

"My name is Gaara."

"Very well. Gaara-sama?"

"Yes?"

"You are in my lap."

The man snorted but didn't reply to the statement. Lee waited but when an answer didn't seem forthcoming he just let it go. Whatever the man wanted he would give, even if it was this strange bit of cuddling. Lee had heard that some of the other had had 'sentimental' clients, but he'd always been reserved for the rough trade types. Oddly enough, this was causing him to become uneasy. The man in his lap wasn't some poor emotional abused buisnessman or tween boy in to lose his virginity. Whoever this Gaara person was he had power. Enough to close down Byakugan for the night and have the Hyuuga heir trembling. This was a tiger sleeping in his lap and Lee was wary. If he got bored he could swallow Lee whole.

"Talk."

Lee shrugged off his fears to once more focus on his client.

"Hmm?"

"Talk to me. If I wanted a pillow I would have bought one."

"What should I talk about? Do you want another story?"

Gaara simply hummed. With no help from the man in his lap Lee did a mental lap of what he should talk about.

'Something relaxing maybe. He really liked the the Tiger's Wife maybe he wants another story. I could tell him the Dragon story or the Beast and The Moon. He would probably enjoy that one. Ends sadly but it is still quite entertain...'

Lee's thoughts were interrupted by a soft moan from his lap. He froze instantly. Without realizing what he'd been doing, Lee had been running his fingers through Gaara's hair. Gaara let out a growl and opened his eyes just enough to glare at Lee.

"Don't. Stop."

Lee nodded and started went back to run his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair. Gaara settled back down on Lee's lap. Sighing Lee decided that The Beast and The Moon would just have to do.

~/And Somehow We Found the Light/~

The last customer had left the shop about an hour ago. Lee had been called in early tonight as well but he was having trouble pulling himself away from the love scene infront of him. Shikamaru had come in again today and hadn't taken his eyes off Chouji for more than a few seconds. Lee had just so happened to notice that Chouji had been more distracted than he usually was.

'I wonder if it has anything to do with the way Shikamaru-kun's shirt rides up everytime he stretches.'

Lee chuckled as his friend swept up the spot around the sleeping pony tailed man for the hundreth time. It was almost too sweet the slow building of their relationship. Lee could only hope they'd continue to progess.

'It would be good for Chouji-kun to find someone who completely adores him.'

Taking a quick glance at the clock Lee gave himself another hour before he would be needed back at the club. Thinking Byakugan brought around thoughts of his mysterious client. It had started off as slowly as Chouji's own courting, though nowhere near as innocent. The first month or so Lee had worked his regular shift. Serving one or two clients a night and cleaning up the club once all the others had dirfted off to parts unknown. Gaara would show up randomly and for only a few minutes. Then something had shifted almost two months into their sordid little affair. Suddenly Gaara was showing up every weekend and for three to four hours at a time. Gaara had been asking specifically for Lee's attention everyday for the last few weeks. It had always been the same thing every night. The man would rent out the club for a few hours. Ask Lee to talk to him. Usually it would be just a story or trivial things like how the bakery was going or the new techniques he had learned. Then Gaara would fall asleep in his lap until he was ready to leave. As soon as Gaara was gone the club would start up again as if nothing had happened.

'I suppose the shops operating hours were changed to accomadate Gaara-sama.'

The man had to be incredibly powerful to accomplish that. It was easy to forget a man's power though when he was snuggling in your lap. Lee giggled at the memory of the disgruntled look he'd given when his cell phone had rung in the middle of a session.

'It was like an upset kitten. Wanted to hug him so badly.'

Lee's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door chime.

"I am sorry, but we are closed for the night. If you come back tomorrow..."

"It's time to go Lee."

Lee's eye snapped opened at the familiar voice. Neji stood in the doorway of the shop in all of his glory. Lee's eyes darted to the clock in a panic. He still had thirty minutes until he had to leave the bakery. There was no reason for Neji to be here. Not now. Not ever. Neji walked over to him and grabbed hold of his shirt dragging him towards the door. It would have been fairly quick. Humiliating, but quick. Unfortunately Chouji was there and he was not about to let his friend be pulled around by his collar.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Lee cringed. This was not good. He was starting to push against against Neji hoping to get him to move faster.

Not fast enough apparently.

Chouji grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him away from the Hyuuga. Neji glared at the baker who stood his ground faithfully. Lee stood up and laid his hands placatingly on his friends shoulders.

"It is alright Chouji-kun. Mas...Neji-sama is simply in a hurry. I am needed at the club tonight."

Chouji looked reluctant to let Lee out of his sight. Lee smiled as reassuringly as he could manage. Sensing a losing battle Chouji's shoulders sagged and he turned his attention to the Hyuuga. For his part Neji no longer looked less enraged and more annoyed. Chouji scratched behind his head awkwardly.

"Don't be too upset with Lee. It was my fault he stayed behind so late."

Lee shook his head and turned to defend his friend.

"Nonsense! Chouji-kun could not have known that that youthful couple would take so long to serve."

Neji rolled his eyes as the two exchanged blame. He couldn't careless who's fault it was. Only that Lee was in the club before he had to deal with that _man_ again.

"Regardless we're going to be late because of this little side project of yours Lee. It's hard enough keeping up appearances when you're on time. When you're late YOUR clients all fall to me. If you can't handle two jobs then I suggest you quit working here."

Lee's eyes widened. Chouji may have seen it as an idle comment but Lee could clearly hear the potential threat. Neji had been growing more and more irritated with him over the last few weeks, months really. The man had been pushing Lee harder than he had previously and took every opportunity to hurt him. Emotionally and physically. He would not be above forbiddening him from returning to the bakery.

"Neji-kun that is not fair! I am seldomn late and always make up transgressions by working later than anyone else in the shop!"

Neji let out a disgusted sound and shook his head. Lee knew instantly that he had made the wrong choice standing up to the Hyuuga.

"So you'd perfer working here then? If that's the case I can arrange for you to leave the Hyuuga Household. After all you hardly bring in much buisness do you?"

The blow to his ego hurt. It was partially true. Lee's only regular customer was Gaara and on occassion Neji. He realized he wasn't conventionally beautiful but to hear the words from someone who claimed to want him always stung Lee a little. Lee bowed his head in an act of submission and waited. Neji reached out and took hold of his hair and started to once more pull him towards the door. Suddenly there was a loud clatter and Lee was released from Neji's grasp. Lee looked up to see Chouji huffing over Neji's crumpled body. The Hyuuga had a hand on his cheek where a bruise was already starting to form. Chouji looked ready to swing again. Lee moved quickly and grabbed hold of his friend, pulling him as gently as possible away from his master.

Not knowing when to leave well enough alone Neji opened his mouth and allowed venom to flow out.

"Just like the lower class always resulting to violence. I hope it was worth it. By tomorrow this little candy shop will be a vacant lot."

Lee's grip tightened on Chouji's arms. More to keep himself from hurting Neji than holding back Chouji. Lee whispered quiet warnings to get his friend to calm down. Something had to click because Chouji's stance eventually relaxed enough for Lee to release him. His fist didn't unclench, but he did take a step back from Neji which was the best Lee could hope for. The Hyuuga had made his way to his feet during their little moment and was giving Lee a look that promised that trouble was soon to follow if they didn't get out of here quickly.

"Get out Hyuuga before I do something else I think is 'worth it'."

This time it was Neji who had to be pulled away. Lee took the man's arm and gently tugged him towards the door softly reminding him of their appointment at the club and how they would be late if they didn't hurry. As soon as they were through the door Lee looked back over his shoulder at Chouji. His spiky haired friend was standing in the doorway watching them. Lee gave a halfheartedly smile and a little wave. Things were taking a turn for the worst faster than he could salvage them. But he would be damned if he let Chouji worry more than he had too.

Lee would suffer a thousand times over if it meant that Chouji could stay happy.

~/There Is A Forest Where A Dark Beast Lies/~

The moment Neji climbed into the back of the car and the driver started to pull away from the curb Lee braced himself for what he knew was coming. The fist connected solidly with Lee's cheek knocking him hard against the car's door.

"How dare you embarrass me in such a manner."

Lee's gaze fell to the floor as Neji's hand came down for another blow. The man was hitting hard enough to leave a bruise. Lee would have to hide them as best he could when they arrived at the shop. Right now he had to focus on Neji. Try and appease him. Maybe even get him to eventually see reason.

"I...I am sorry Master Neji..."

Neji slapped him harder this time causing spots to dance infront of Lee's eyes. Before his head was fully cleared he was being straddled by the Hyuuga. Neji was holding him up by the front of his shirt and practically hissing as he raged on.

"Obviously I've been too leniant on you."

His hands moved from Lee's shirt and around his neck squeezing harder than he ever had before. Lee was instantly in a panic and tried to throw the other off of him. But Neji had been better leverage and had always been better than Lee in during their training. The Hyuuga pressed flush against Lee's body and tightened his hold cutting off any chance Lee had at breath.

"That little bakery has been spoiling you. Making you think you were a normally person, but you're not."

The fingers around his throat twitched slightly. Losing energy Lee tried frantically to claw at the Hyuuga's fingers. Neji didn't even seemed phased.

"You are a WHORE Lee. Men pay for you and you open your legs. No matter where you go or who tells you differently that is all you will amount to."

Lee was barely listening at this point. He could hardly focus as his vision swam before him and white spots danced in front of his eyes. Neji didn't notice. Was too far gone for his own good.

"I will not let these people take you. Not that little swine. Not that arrogant son of a bitch Gaara. No one."

Neji released his throat long enough fro Lee to gasp in a single breath which was just as quickly stolen away as the Hyuuga mouth clashed against his. Lee pushed at his chest, but Neji's hands had a death grip on his skull. Lee groaned as the Hyuuga's claimed his mouth. The man's tounge was everywhere. Examining and tasting every last bit of Lee's mouth. Lee could feel himself drooling but couldn't do anything about it until the Hyuuga backed off. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours to Lee's oxygen denied lungs. With a final bite to Lee's bottom lip Neji relinquished his control of Lee's mouth. Neji sat up straight on top of Lee and surveyed his work. Lee didn't even want to think about what he looked like to the Hyuuga. He was practically gasping for air and he could still feel saliva dripping down the side of his mouth. His hair had to be a mess from where Neji had grabbed hold of it and his mouth. Lee ran a tounge lightly along his bottom lip. He could taste copper which meant that Neji had broken the skin. The Hyuuga looked exceedingly pleased with his work. He moved off of Lee's waist and back onto the soft leather of the town car. Once he had caught his breath Lee sat up as well and leaned heavily against the car door. He stared at Neji in equal parts astonishment and fear. The Hyuuga pretended not to notice and stared sedately out of the window.

"You will not be returning to that shop again Lee."

Lee sat in stunned silence against the opposite door. Chouji's bakery was the only place he felt save. Was the only place he thought of as home. And Neji was trying to take it away from him. Take his friend away from him. Lee fought back his tears and rising disgust. He couldn't let that happen. He could do anything to prevent that from happening. With a force of will born from friendship Lee moved to the floor of the town car and on his knees crawled to Neji's side. Allowing his eye lids to flutter just so Lee hugged Neji's leg. The Hyuuga didn't take his gaze off of the window, but he was smirking now. A tiny voice inside of Lee was screaming at him to attack the arrogant ass, but a larger part was willing to do anything just for the chance to stay with Chouji.

"Master Neji I beg you to reconsider."

Neji placed a hand on his head and Lee closed his eyes and nuzzled affectionately into the other man's thigh. Neji played with a strand of Lee's hair between his fingers.

"What will you give me in return Lee?"

Lee nuzzled closer to Neji's groin. This time he ran his tounge along his master's clothed manhood. The Hyuuga chuckled in response.

"I can have that anytime Lee. With or Without your consent."

Lee mentally flinched at the not so subtle insinuation. Instead he continued to lean against Neji. Brining one of his hands up to cup Neji's growing bulge.

"If you allow me to continue working with Chouji-kun I will give myself wholly to you Master Neji."

Finally Neji looked down at him. Lee looked up at his master. Eyes shining with defeat as his hand slowly worked down the Hyuuga's zipper.

"I will be yours Master Neji. Only yours."

Neji threw back his head and groaned as the Lee's wicked hand found its way inside of his pants. Lee had done a great many vile things over his admittedly short life, but this made him feel filthy in a whole new way. Neji collected himself enough to grab hold of his wrist and stop him from going any further just yet. With his free hand Neji reached over to a built in speaker in the car to speak to the driver.

"Driver change of plans. We will be returning to the main house tonight."

Neji released the button and turned his full attention bak to Lee.

"Gaara will just have to be disappointed won't he? Afterall, It's going to take you all night to truly convince me."

Lee's breath hitched as Neji once more loomed over him.

"Well? Go on. Convince me."

~/He Wails And Rages Beneath the Moonlite Sky/~

Lee's foot hit the training post harder than intended and caused the innocent inanimate object to splinter. Lee cursed and looked over the damage. He hoped it wasn't as bad as it seemed or Neji would punish him for it...again. Despite Neji's promise Lee had been confined to the Hyuuga main house for the last two weeks and it was slowly driving him crazy. He had down absolutely everything within his power to try and get the other man to see reason. Each attempt was met with either evasion or pain. Lee was slowly starting to regret the trust he had put in the conceited brat.

'Stop that. Thinking such things is not productive.'

Huffing Lee wiped off his face with his sleeve and moved to the center of the gym. Taking a deep breath Lee moved into his stance. Standing at the ready with one hand behind his back and the other infront of him Lee started to count his breathes. When all he could hear was his own steady heartbeat Lee started. He moved fluidly through his workout. A swift punch folllowed through with a high kick. Following the momentum of the leg he spins facing the other direction. A quick crouch and hard leap let's him flip over in the air. The move was mainly for show, but he tended to use it during shadow practice for the excersie if nothing else. Landing back on his feet Lee charged forward and lashed out with a wild punch. He falled backwards and pushes into a handstand. Without missing a beat Lee starts to do a series of quick kicks. He was back on his feet in seconds and starting the entire excersie over. He moving faster and faster each time he returned to the beginning until he was practically going through each move any gaps between thought and motion. It was fast becoming more muscle memory than actual thought.

"Impressive."

Lee looked up in surprise. Not a good idea when you're coming out of a handstand. His hands slipped out from under him and he ended up landing face first on the excersie mat. There's a soft laugh above him as his guest approaches him. Lee rolls over onto his back and tries hard to catch his breath while he keeps watch over the man from the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you here Gaara-sama?"

The red head crouches beside him on the mat. Resting his elbows on his knees and tilting his head to the side like a curious animal. It would be endearing if Lee wasn't feeling so frustrated.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

Lee closed his eyes and counted to ten hoping to regain enough patience not to punch the man in the face. When he opened his eyes again he was still annoyed. Gaara apparently was oblivious to the other's feelings.

"I told you the first time we met I would have to see your moves in person. I was serious."

Sitting up Lee gave Gaara a quizzical look.

"That can not be the only reason you are here Gaara-sama."

"No."

Without warning Gaara threw a punch at Lee's face. Lee's body was still wired from his work out and he easily caught the hand. He pushed forward knocking the man onto his back. Lee's advantage didn't last long. Gaara used his feet and Lee's momentum to launch the boy across the room. Lee tucked in his head and rolled until he was able to come out of the roll in a crouch a good distance away from the red head. Gaara was standing before him with his arms crossed over his chest. The man looked completely unruffled. His tailored suit was still intact and he looked vaguely amused.

'As always.'

Lee rolled his eyes and got to his feet slowly. He ignored Gaara and started to unwrap the tape around his left hand.

"I refuse to fight you Gaara-sama."

He could feel the scowl from across the room but just moved on to unwrap his right hand. When he looked up again Gaara was standing inches infront of him. The scowl still present.

"Why?"

Lee refused to look at him again. Instead he looked around hoping to find where he'd thrown his shirt. Gaara's hand fell onto his shoulder and clenched hard in warning.

"Answer me."

"I do not know what you are asking Gaara-sama."

Gaara growled and turned him around. Lee returned the angry look with a mask of indifference.

"Why haven't you returned to the club?"

"I have been given other duties."

Gaara's face turned passive as he released his hold on Lee.

"Other duties? So the Hyuuga's finally found a way to take break you. I had thought you were stronger than that. Tell me. Was selling yourself to him worth it?"

Lee swung at him.

Gaara blocked.

Lee didn't care. He was furious! Each blocked sweeping kick and punch was steadily brining forth every feeling of helplessness and hate. Lee hated Neji for lying to him and using his love for his friend against him. He hated the Hyuuga family for adopting him only to throw him into this kind of evil fucking world. He hated Gaara for not being a normal customer and just moving on with his life when he hadn't seen Lee in a few days. He hated Chouji for making him care about him. And he hated himself for so many things just thinking about it caused his head to hurt. Lee was knocked back by a hard right to his face. Lee slid back a few feet but was quick to catch himself. He charged at Gaara full force again. Roaring his outrage to anyone who would listen. His movements were faster than he had ever managed before. Each strike stronger. More vicious. Less precise. He finally managed to land a blow to the man's face. Gaara grabbed hold of the leg that Lee had kicked him with and held it in place on his shoulder. Lee pulled but couldn't get his leg free. He growled frustratedly and tried to swing at the man. Gaara caught one of his fist with his free hand and refused to let him go. Lee tugged hard gaining no ground against the other man's superior strength.

"Let go of me!"

Lee's shout echoed around the entire room. Gaara wasn't in any better condition. His eyes were feral and his mouth was stretched into toothy smile that looked dangerously imbalanced. They were on the brink of something horrible and it would only take one wrong move to trigger it.

"That will be quite enough Gaara."

Gaara snarled. Lee didn't know if the snarl was directed at him or at Neji. He really didn't care at that point. Lee slammed his fist into Gaara's face. The red head tightened his grip on his ankle to the point of breaking it and pushed Lee's leg back further than it was meant to stretch. Lee gnashed his teeth together in pain as he felt his muscles protest the harsh treatment. Lee brought up his other leg and clocked Gaara in the chin. The red head fell back instantly, dragging Lee along with him. Lee sprawled out over Gaara. Both of them breathing hard on the ground.

"I...I think that is as much sparring as my body can take."

Gaara laughed outright causing him to cough as his lungs tried hard to catch up with him. Lee chuckled lightly and pressed his forehead against Gaara's chest. The cooling of their tempers was interrupted as Lee was physically hauled off of the red head. Lee swivelled his head around to see Neji holding onto him. The Hyuuga's face was politely passive, but his fist was clenched at his side.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment but my uncle wishes to speak with you."

Gaara's eyes never left Lee as he seemingly complied with the other man's 'request'. Once on his feet Gaara moved his eyes up to Neji's. The Hyuuga hugged Lee to his chest looking smug as he showed his claim over Lee. Gaara's face was carefully blank.

"Neji I think I would like to have Lee for today. Since he's no longer working at Byakugan I'm sure he has plenty of free time."

The long haired man gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I am sorry but Lee has chosen to be my lover. Exclusively."

"Exploitation is not choosing Hyuuga."

Neji just held Lee tighter to his chest. With a smirk Neji placed his chin on Lee's head.

"You will find a servant waiting to lead you to your meeting with my uncle."

Gaara gave a slight inclination of his head. Without a backwards glance at Lee or Neji he disappeared behind the partition. Leaving Lee to face the Hyuuga's wrath alone.

~/He Knows Not What Waits For Him In The Trees/~

Each movement Lee made caused his shirt to rub against the long rows along his back. Neji had gone overboard with his punishment last night. Lee had had to ask for help from one of the maids to clean up the wounds. Lee had woken up alone, not unlike most mornings, and after the awkwardness of binding his wounds he'd somehow managed to get to work helping to clean the huge house. The call from Hiashi had come sometime between cleaning up his thousandth bedroom and doing the maid's laundry. He'd thought he'd been prepared for anything. Until he'd actually stood infront of the Hiashi Hyuuga. Head of the main branch of the family and the man who controlled a third of the city. As soon as Lee entered the small office he felt the Head Hyuuga's lilac eyes on him. Lee felt like every part of him was on display for this man, and from Hiashi's dismissive manner, He had obviously found Lee wanting. Lee dropped to the floor prostrate before the man who could end him without a second thought. Lee stayed with his face on the floor for two hours hardly daring to breath. The man had refused to acknowledge him or really was too busy to bother with Lee at that moment. It was only when the door opened behind Lee that Hiashi bothered to look up from the paper work on his desk.

"I am not someone to be kept waiting."

The man who entered the room made a noncommital grunt. It must of been enough for Hiashi because he continued to speak to the man instead of having him beaten.

"In spite of your lack of respect I have generously decided to keep my oath. I've official turned it over to your family. Do with it what you will."

"And Neji?"

The sound of Gaara's voice caused Lee to stiffen in his position of on the floor. It became increasingly hard to remain face down on the ground when this man was in the room. Lee's curiosity was peaked and he was eager to know what was so important to Gaara that he would make demands of Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Neji will cope. He is no longer a child and I have indulged him for long enough. He will have other toys to play with that will be less of a distraction. I do ask that you honor your end of our agreement Sabaku-san."

Gaara gave another grunt. Lee fidgeted on the floor and waited for Hiashi to explain why he'd been called in. He could hear the door opening again behind him and let out a disappointed sigh. For a second he'd hoped...

"Come along Lee. Our buisness is done here."

Lee stayed on the floor stunned for a minute. As the words worked their way through his brain his face broke into a goofy smile. He scrambled to his feet and almost as an after thought gave one last deep bow to Hiashi before running out of the room. Gaara had made it almost to the end of the corridor before Lee caught up with him. A few steps away from the red hair Lee walked shyly to Gaara's side and took hold of his hand. Lee swung their interlacing fingers as the two walked side by side.

"Sooo...Is there any reason you came to rescue me Gaara-sama?"

Gaara nudged his shoulder which in anyone else would have been playful. With Gaara it sort of came off as 'stop being an idiot'. In a kind way. Lee covered his smile with his free hand.

"Can I take my freedom as a sign you like me Gaara-sama?"

Gaara looked at him and raised an hairless eyebrow.

"Who said anything about freedom?"

Lee stopped walking. Gaara let out a huff and pulled his hand free so he could cross his arms over his chest. Lee stared down the red head with a determination that could have caused a lesser man to back down.

"What exactly are your intentions Gaara-sama?"

"You have no right to demand anything of me Lee. You are my gift from the Hyuuga family. I don't have to explain myself to you."

Lee's face fell. He had hoped that this man had come for him as an equal. Not to be continually treated like a toy. Lee felt his body trembling as he held back his tears. His chin feel onto his chest as he waited for his new master to give him an order. Gaara relaxed his stance. He reached out and lifted Lee's face so that their gazes were locked. Lee tried his hardest to reach for his familiar feelings of impotent rage that came such gentle touches, with loving lies, burning. The white hot fury he'd always felt in his stomach when Neji's touch turned from affection to mockery. But Gaara, like always, was making it hard for him. The man's eyes cold teal eyes held something...soft as they met Lee's.

"I don't have to tell you anything Lee. I do not have to offer you anything."

The dark haired boys glazed over but he didn't pull away. Couldn't for so many reasons. Gaara leaned his forehead against Lee's.

"I don't have to. But I promise to give you one thing. I will give you the truth Lee. Even if it hurts I will never lie to you. That is the best I can give you. If it's not enough then we're in for a long road together."

Lee closed his eyes. They stood together in this dangereous place just breathing in time with one another.

~/He Hopes The Darkness Will Not Bring Him Harm/~

Lee smiled as he rode in the back of the car with Gaara. It had sparked a sense of Deja Vu that had left him hesitant to climb into the back seat with the other man. Gaara made it fairly clear it wasn't a choice when he shoved Lee into the back of the car. Lee'd been stiff at first, especially when Gaara had decided to use his lap as a pilow. They were fifteen minutes into the ride before Lee realized that Gaara had no intention of doing anything but lay in his lap. Another five for Gaara to glare at him with that disgruntled kitten look and demand Lee 'do that thing with his fingers'. After that Lee had relaxed as things settled into something slightly normal. Gaara was back in his lap and stretched out like a feral cat sunning itself. It was...sweet.

"Why are you smiling?"

Lee blinked as he noticed for the first time that Gaara's eyes were opened and looking at him. Lee blushed slightly but continued to card his fingers through Gaara's soft red mess of hair. Gaara groaned and stretched out further.

"I was just thinking is all."

"Hmm..."

"Gaara-sama?"

Gaara rolled over and pressed his face into Lee's hip. Lee ruffled the man's hair affectionately.

"What did you promise?"

"When?"

"You know. When you camefor me. Hiashi said something about a promise. What did you trade?"

Lee felt the man smiling into his hip.

"I traded my sister."

Lee blinked. He pushed the man's head over so he was looking up again. Gaara let out a huff and sat up running a hand through his hair. Lee wanted to shake the man to get him to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"What do you mean you traded your sister? Gaara you cannot trade away family! What if she is put to work? What if she is forced to take my place in the Byakugan club?"

Gaara just shook his head.

"Temari would probably enjoy it for the first week or so."

Lee was not smiling. He was already thinking of the pain that a young woman of status would go through because of him. Gaara must have caught on because he became suddenly serious.

"I arranged for Hiashi to give us one of the members of the branch house. Temari has had her eyes on some adoptive son or another from the Hyuuga house. If she's going to pursue him anyway might as well use it to my advantage. Offered Hiashi a potential future union between the Sabaku household and the Hyuugas. He's certain that his boy will get Temari to settle down then it's more his problem than mine."

That actually made Lee feel better. He didn't know what he'd do if the young woman suffered for his sake. If anyone suffered for his sake.

"CHOUJI!"

Gaara held his head. Lee's voice had started to give him a headache.

"Lee."

Lee turned his full attention to Gaara.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

The dark haired man opened his mouth to explained himself, but stopped when he finally really looked at Gaara. The man had had bags under his eyes since the day he met, but over the time they'd been separated the bags had gotten darker. The man looked completely exhausted. Lee reached out tentatively to rub a thumb along the deep bags. Gaara let out what sounded suspiciously like a purr. Lee gently guided the man back to his lap. Gaara willingly put his head back onto his pillow. Lee massaged the man's temples lulling him into a light slumber. Lee closed his eyes and thought of the bakery.

'Forgive me Chouji-kun. I promise I will return to you, but for now forgive me for taking care of someone else who needs me.'

~/But Will Instead Hold Understanding/~

Lee was stunned by the flurry of movement in the bakery. Chouji was moving around the shop at lightening speed trying to serve everyone at the same time, and unsurprisingly to Lee, succeeding. The man was using an untapped amount of manic energy that came across as an infectious good natured enthusiam for what he was doing. Behind the counter working the register was a flustered lilac eyed girl fighting back a rising tide of customers. She was stuttering a little bit, but was doing her best to get the job done. The shop was having an epic buisness day and Lee was raring to lend a helping hand. With halfhearted protest from the girl working the register Lee went into the back room and grabbed the extra apron they kept around for emergencies and washed his hands. He returned to the store front and started taking orders beside the nervous black haired girl. She gave him a side long look but seemed incredibly relieved to have the help. Lee was pleasantly surprised how easy it was to slip back into the rythem of the shop. He and Chouji moved together between the counter and the tables without pausing. From the corner of his eye he could see Chouji occassionally smiling in his direction which only pushed Lee to work harder. The two friends moved in sync with each other. Setting up a clockwise rotation that allowed them to get every table and booth without running into each other and allowed at least one of them to be their for the girl who was steadily becoming more confident at the front of the store. It was only when the last customer had left and the closed sign was put up did the trio let out a collective sigh. Smiling broadly Lee pumped a fist in the air excitedly.

"YOSH! We unleashed our youthful spirit and we conquered!"

Laughing Chouji ran up and caught him in a spinning hug. From the counter the young lady was giggling behind her hand as the two of them celebrated. It took a while for the excess energy to give way to exhaustion. The three of them sat at a table together eating a few of the left over sample plates tha Chouji had made. Lee chatted animatedly with the new girl, Her name was Hinata she'd apparently started working their a week ago. Lee thought she looked vaguely familiar but shook it off as just his tired mind playing tricks on him. Chouji sat in his chair quietly observing them. That worried Lee, but he allowed it to pass for now.

"It was nice meeting you Lee-san but I have to be going. I hope you will be here tomorrow as well."

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well Hinata-chan. I hope we continue to work well together."

Lee embraced the girl and enjoyed the blush that graced her cheeks. As soon as the girl was out of the room Lee turned to his friend and crossed his arms. They were going to have a serious discussion if it killed them.

"Chouji-kun..."

"Not now Lee."

"We need to talk Chouji-kun."

Lee jumped when Chouji slammed his fist down onto the table top. For the first time since they were children Chouji raised his voice at Lee.

"I haven't seen you for WEEKS Lee! Not a visit. Not a call. Nothing! You could've been hurt or in trouble or...or...Do you have any idea how worried I was? You leave after having a fight with that immature bastard and just vanish off the face of the planet! I couldn't find you, didn't even know where to look! Then you just waltz back in like nothing's happened. If I hadn't missed you so much I'd have punched you the second you walked through the door! You absolute ass!"

The abuse was sort of expected. Lee could admit now that he hadn't really thought his deal with Neji through, and he could clearly see the hurt on Chouji's face. He'd made a decsion he thought would be best for his friend. A decsion that ultimately caused the other man a great deal of pain. Lee put an arm over the annoyed man's shoulder and leaned against the other man. Chouji was still frustrated but after being separated for so long he was not going to reject confirmation of his friends presence.

"I am truly sorry Chouji-kun. I never meant to worry you."

Chouji gave a snort that had nothing to do with amusment.

"You never do."

"I...I am no longer working for the Hyuuga family."

Chouji looked up at him from his spot on Lee's shoulder.

"Really? Then where are you staying? Are you going to be okay."

Lee tightened the arm around Chouji to show his appreciation for the concern. Even when Lee had royally screwed up Chouji still worried about him.

"I am staying with a...friend. He has graciously decided to take me in. He works during the day and felt that it would be in my best interest to find a hobby of some sort to expend some of my excess energy."

Chouji didn't look completely convinced by Lee's explaination and it was likely they would have another discussion in the near future when Chouji actually met Gaara. For now though the other was willing to let the details go as long as he was going to see Lee from then on. Lee was grateful for the temporary reprieve. The two men lapsed into a easy silence as they let the events of the day wash over them.

"How have things been since I was gone then? I would have thought Shikamaru-kun would be lounging around here somewhere."

Chouji stiffened in Lee's hold.

"Chouji? Did something happen with Shikamaru?"

Before Lee could blink Chouji was across the room shuffling around gathering up more snacks. Chouji was giving off the wrong kind of nervous energy at the mention of the ponytailed man. Lee growled under his breath.

"I will kill him!"

Chouji stopped long enough to give Lee had hard look.

"You will not."

"If he has hurt you I most assuredly will."

"Lee he didn't hurt me. We just...It was a misunderstanding. He wanted things I wasn't ready to give yet and...I don't really know. He just sort of walked away without telling me anything."

Lee was not feeling anymore at ease as Chouji continued to try and explain the situation.

"He has upset you."

"Yeah. So have you."

Lee winced at the comment. Chouji instantly felt bad about it and ran a hand over his face.

"Look. It'll be fine Lee. It was most likely a misunderstanding or something. The last time we saw each other things got weird. He probably just wants to gather his thoughts or he's busy. I'm hoping he'll come back and we can have a genuine talk. If not then..."

Chouji shrugs as if he's not bothered.

"I guess he's just not someone I needed in my life."

Lee knew that it was complete hogwash. Chouji always worked to be practical but Lee had known Chouji for years. He knew how his friend could grow attached to people. If Chouji thought Shikamaru had really abandoned him then the man would be heartbroken. Chouji was almost as good as Lee at hiding his pain. Lee leaned looked down at the table and sighed.

"I will not leave you again Chouji-kun. I promise you will never be alone again."

Chouji whispered something that sounded like thank you.

~/Friendship/~

The shop had been closed for a few hours. Lee and Chouji sat at one of the tables drinking more of Chouji's spiced tea. Lee smiled as he thought of the last few months. He had kept his promise to Chouji. He came in everyday and He, Chouji, and the new addition to their family Hinata, worked through the rush without usually without a single problem. The shop had had more buisness than ever. Lee attributed the boom to Chouji's great cooking. Chouji was pretty sure that the increase in customers was because of Gaara. Lee had to admit that since the red head had started making unscheduled drop ins the female population of the little bakery had increased twenty fold. It gotten so bad at one point that Chouji had 'suggested' that Gaara only stop in after closing. Otherwise his little shop would be swarmed by people who were there to stare instead of buy. It'd taken a cinamon hot popper and a full dozen fudge cookies to get the red head to agree. Lee had teased him for a straight week after. The two had grown closer over the months and even though their relationship wasn't always sunny, they were becoming equals instead of master and servant. Thinking of the red haired Lee turned towards the window. He waved as he saw Gaara standing outside of the shop. The other man didn't wave back. It looked like he was talking to someone. Lee couldn't make out the person because he was standing just outside of the street lamp light. Lee nudged Chouji to get him to look as well.

"Do you recoginize the person with Gaara-chan?"

Chouji squinted at the two figures outside of the shop but shook his head in the negative. Lee shrugged it off when Gaara walked into the shop. He walked over to his red haired hero and kissed him on the cheek in greeting.

"Hello Gaara-koi. Who were you talking to?"

Gaara frowned and looked behind him.

"The pineapple boy. The one Temari was after."

As if on cue Shikamaru walked through the door. Lee was on him in a second. The first punch was enough to knock him out. The second was an act of adrenaline. The third was stopped short by Chouji grabbing on to him before he could land another blow. Lee struggled against his friend, trying to get away and keep from hurting the man holding him back.

"Let me go Chouji-kun!"

Chouji grunted and with a lot of effort dragged Lee a few feet away.

"Gaara would you please put Shikamaru on the sofa over there? I've kinda got my hands full."

"Do not TOUCH him! He deserves to stay on the floor."

Chouji popped him quickly over the back of the head. Lee pouted up at his friend as he rubbed at the growing lump. Chouji wasn't the least bit sympathetic.

"Why did you do that?"

"You're being an idiot."

"When is he not?"

Lee and Chouji both glared at Gaara as he pulled Shikamaru by the arms to the couch near the back of the room. Lee smirked as the unconcious man 'accidentally' bumped hard against a chair on the way. Chouji popped him over the head hard again.

"Ow! Stop that."

Chouji rolled his eyes and walked over to help Gaara move the body. When they had him settled on the couch Chouji turned back to Lee.

"You will not, and I mean NOT continue to act like that."

Lee huffed and crossed his arms, but Chouji wasn't finished just yet.

"It's my problem Lee. I will handle it."

Sensing that Chouji was hurting underneath his calm Lee softened.

"He hurt you Chouji-kun. I have seen you waiting for him. I have seen that look of yours. The one that means you are holding back sadness. He did that Chouji-kun and he deserves everything he gets."

"Lee. I need to do this on my own. Whatever happens, happens on my terms. Not his, not yours, and not anyone elses. Understand."

Lee nodded, but sent the sleeping male a stormy look.

'You had better wake up soon or I am likely to change my mind Shikamaru-san.'

~/Kindness/~

Lee was livid as he entered his and Gaara's home. He'd slammed the door in Gaara's face upon entering. The other man was taking the light tantrum with a patience he often reserved for Lee. He would have continued to ignore his silent seething lover, but the man had refused to come to his bed. Gaara hadn't told Lee, but without him the red head couldn't get a good nights sleep. His interest in Lee had been ignited by the man's ability to put him at ease. The dark haired man was the first thing in years to lull him into a deep rest. The fact that Lee had a gift for violence and a fiery headstrong attitude was just a bonus. It was usually a bonus. Right now it was giving Gaara a migraine.

"Lee. Come to bed."

Lee slid further into the chair he was sitting in.

"No."

"Now Lee."

"No."

"Lee."

"No."

Gaara growled and lunged at Lee. Lee hadn't been expecting it and lashed out without thinking. The two knocked the chair to the floor Gaara pinning Lee down the the ground. Lee'd managed to knee Gaara once before the red head could pin his legs with his thighs. Lee didn't struggle once he was competely held down, but Gaara knew the minute he tried to move the other man towards the bedroom he'd kick up a fuss that would end up destroying their living room for the third time this week. Sighing Gaara decided on a different approach to his usual manhandling.

"Why are you angry?"

"He needs me Gaara."

"No he doesn't."

Lee replied to him through bared teeth.

"Yes. He. Does. I left him alone with that beast once and he ended up heartbroken. I can not allow that to happen again."

"It's not your choice."

"He is my _friend_! I have to step in when he needs me."

"Fine."

Gaara got off of him. He rolled over to lie beside him on the floor.

"But he'll never forgive you for it."

Lee felt like something had hit his stomach. Gaara was right about that. If Lee went back now, stopped Chouji from confronting Shikamaru, Chouji would never forgive him. Lee rolled over to his side facing away from Gaara.

"I do not want him to be hurt anymore."

"I know."

"He deserves better."

"I know."

"Do you think...Will he be okay?"

Lee fidget as when Gaara didn't immediately reply. Gaara had promised not to lie to him and wasn't one for platitudes at any rate. If he saw potential problems for Chouji he'd be the first to bluntly voice them. After one of the longest Silences Lee had ever been privy to Gaara rolled over and wrapped his arms around Lee's waist.

"No. He won't be okay."

Lee tried to pull out of Gaara's arms, but the other man just tightened his hold and continued speaking.

"He won't be okay because he hasn't been 'okay' since you and Shikamaru left. He's been hurt and betrayed by people he thought he could trust. It is only makes sense that he'll take time to heal."

Gaara could hear Lee sniffling even though he couldn't see the man's face. He tucked his chin into Lee's neck and took in a deep breath to steady himself so he could finish his thought.

"But he will heal. I've not known Chouji as long as you but I could tell from the way you two act around each other that you're the same. Loud, Annoying."

Lee kicked his ankle but didn't pull away. Gaara took that as a good sign.

"And determined. You both have a spark of stubborness that won't let you give up when any sane person would have. I know you've seen it too. You're not as simple as he like to act."

Gaara could feel Lee relaxing into his arms and allowed the reluctant cuddling.

"You talk like you have personal experience."

"I have quite a bit, yes. Maybe I'll tell you about it someday."

"I would like that."

They lie together on the floor pressed front to back feeling each other breath.

"You realize I am still not going to sleep in the bed with you tonight."

Gaara nuzzled against Lee's ear in response. Draped over his lover on their carpeted sitting room floor Gaara inevitably drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

~/And Love/~


End file.
